The Holiday Getaway
by SGAFirenity
Summary: The annual Danvers Holiday Getaway is on, and Lena thought that she could save Kara from the usual embarrassment of not bringing a special someone, if they pretended to be in a relationship. What could go wrong? Two friends pretending to be lovers. The two pretend to be girlfriends while on this trip. What they didn't expect was for this idea to spark something more.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a story based on a prompt given to me for the SupergirlFemSlashSecretSanta2019 group on Tumblr. The prompt was 'Fake Girlfriend AU' by user: cobaltdaitan on AO3. When I first got the prompt, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to write a story within an Alternate Universe because I'd never done it. I'm usually strictly canon only. However, with that said, this idea came to me and the story flew out of me. So far, it's just over 7,000 words and there is still a lot more to come. The only canon characters in this story will be primarily Kara and Lena, with Alex, Kelly and Eliza mixed in. The rest are made up family members just to add a little extra humour to the story. This is may be an AU story but Kara still has her powers.

I'm from Canada, so the system is in metric. Temperature is in Celsius not Fahrenheit for those of you in the /  
-25C = -13F

Happy Reading.

* * *

The Holiday Getaway: Part 1

It was the holiday season once again, and while it was the best season for Kara Danvers, it brought about a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. One she felt periodically throughout the year, however at this time of year it was the most prominent.

She thought it might have something to do with the fact that every year, when the Danvers had their annual holiday getaway, she had to endure countless whispers and staring from her cousins as she was one of only a few that never brought a special someone or at least not for a while. Someone they were dating, someone they were married too, just someone. She always got lumped into the younger kids, as she was equal to them.

Even some of the teenagers would bring a special someone, but her, very rarely. The worst part being that it had been a couple of years now too.

She was currently in Lena's office for their almost daily lunch date, unless one of them was too busy, and Kara was explaining her ever growing problem, "So last year, when we went to the cabin, it was one of the worst times for me ever. I haven't brought anyone in years and while the year before neither did Alex, last year she brought Kelly. Kelly!"

"I-" Lena tried to interject into the conversation but Kara just continued on. She was sitting on the couch to Kara's left as Kara waved her hands around animatedly explaining her problem.

"So not only did I lose the one person that is typically my barrier from all the whispers and stares, all attention was put on me because I was the only Danvers that didn't have someone. I can't even wrap my mind around what this year is going to be like with the fact that they are engaged now. This year is going to be the worst one yet." Kara huffed in annoyance as she took a quick sip of her pop.

"Well, it can't be-" Lena tried again but Kara just continued on.

"Don't get me wrong, the cabin is beautiful. I usually get away from everyone and go for a hike, take one of my aunt's dogs out with me. She's a beautiful brown lab named Zoie, but I can only stay out for so long before I have to come inside. You know? It's cold. It's way up in the mountains, so there is a lot of snow, which makes the trails quite fun but it's still so very cold up there. So eventually, I have to come back and then I have to continue to-"

"Kara, take a breath!" Lena finally stopped Kara's tirade by placing her right hand on Kara's knee before quickly removing it once she had the reporters attention.

Kara swallowed nervously, "Whoa, has it been an overly busy day today?"

Lena shook her head, "Yes it has but that's not what that was. Kara, I have been trying to add to your problem for the better part of twenty minutes now. Why don't you take a breather for a minute and let me talk?"

"Okay," Kara took a breath in and let it out before motioning for Lena to continue with her thought.

"Okay, you and I, we've been friends for years now. Your problem with the holiday getaway is that you never have someone, and your family makes fun of that. So my solution, what if I come with you?" Lena suggested trying to gauge the reaction on Kara's face. She couldn't tell if it was happiness, or confusion. Before Kara could answer, Lena added, "As a fake girlfriend. Obviously, we aren't a couple, but we are close enough to pass as one." She quickly defended her point wanting anything for there to be more between them but not wanting to cross a line that Kara wouldn't want crossed.

Kara's brows creased in confusion, "You want to pretend to be in a relationship, for a weekend getaway with my family?"

Lena shrugged, "I think that if this helps you for even one year, wouldn't it be worth it?"

Kara turned in her seat to face Lena motioning between the two of them, "So, you and I, we would pretend to be in a relationship the entire weekend so that they stop staring and whispering?"

"Well, I have a feeling that if you showed up with me, they would still be staring and whispering anyway, it just wouldn't be for the reasons you've become accustomed too," Lena laughed.

"You think that I couldn't get a woman like you to fall for me," Kara asked sarcastically as she let her laughter fill the office.

Lena's cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment, "Do we have a deal or not?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"Aren't you busy this weekend? Don't you have some work things you have to do? Or maybe Lillian has some issue she needs you for?" Kara didn't know what she was doing in this moment. She wanted Lena to come along. If anything it would make the weekend more fun if she had a friend there with her.

"Kara, I am always busy as a CEO but you are my best friend and I want to help you. Besides, a weekend away could do us both some good." Lena reasoned with Kara kind of excited to go away to a cabin for a weekend.

"If you are sure, then I appreciate you doing this for me. So…" Kara looked down at her watch noticing the time. "Well I was going to suggest we set some ground rules for our 'fake relationship'," She put up air quotes, "but it looks like I have to get back to work. I have to finish writing my article. How about I'll see you later?"

Lena smiled, "Sure, I'll finish up what work I have and I'll come by your place later. I'll make arrangements for my absence this weekend."

They embraced before Kara turned and walked out of Lena's office back to work.

XXXXXX

Lena walked up to Kara's door and knocked, it was just after nine in the evening. She'd shown up much later in the evening before so she wasn't worried that Kara wouldn't be home.

"Lena, you can come in," Kara shouted from the couch. "Well I hope it's Lena.. Alex, enough. Who else would be at my door at this hour?" She defended against the person on the phone. "Okay, well she's here so I have to go..." Kara watched Lena walk into her apartment and hang up her jacket and purse. "No.. Alex, we're about to talk about it now. Yes, I know your feelings on the topic but we're doing it, so you need to behave this weekend. Yeah.. Okay… I'll see you tomorrow." She clicked end on her phone and ended the call.

"How is Alex?" Lena asked from the kitchen as she was picking up the salad that Kara had most likely gotten for her before coming home.

"Oh, she thinks that our plan will backfire. That everyone will see right through it and it'll explode in my face." Kara huffed out in annoyance as she tossed her phone onto the table in front of the couch, it bounced off of some magazines and landed on the floor on the opposite side. "Dang it. Oh well," she whispered and turned her attention back to Lena. "Uh.. who said that salad is yours?" She asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Lena didn't even skip a beat. This had become a norm for them. Kara would make some joke about the food she was eating and then they'd continue on. "Oh, did you get a turtle…" She looked around for an animal that might eat a salad.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Kara scrunched her face sarcastically laughing before turning back seriously, "Seriously, how do you only eat those? I'd starve."

"It's very simple, not all of us have such amazing metabolisms that we are able to eat junk food all the time," Lena explained as she sat down on the couch with her salad and a fork.

Kara nodded, "Fair enough. Are you all set for our trip tomorrow?"

"I am, I am actually quite excited. The Luthors weren't too keen on christmas getaways that didn't involve a beach or some big work event, so this will be an interesting experience for me." Lena pointed out why she's so excited for the weekend away. She was also excited to spend the weekend with Kara but, being out at a cabin, she was almost more excited for.

Kara smiled at the light in Lena's eyes, "Whatever you do, make sure you pack for cold weather. I made that mistake once, a long time ago. It wasn't fun. I didn't get to go outside and have fun with everyone else. Granted, I was also only twelve so it wasn't too bad but still."

Lena gave a swift nod, "Cold, got it. I will pack tonight so that I can go into the office quickly before we leave."

"Lena, I thought you said you were ready, if you still need to go into the office, you can't be that ready." Kara pointed out the error in Lena's ways.

Lena feigned a shock, "I am ready. I just need to drop off some additional designs for R&D as they are on my laptop."

"Okay, I will allow it. Do you want Alex, Kelly and I to just pick you up from L-Corp then?" Kara asked, "We will be leaving early tomorrow."

Lena nodded, "Sure, that would work." She placed her plate down on the table with her fork, "So ground rules, do you have any?"

"Oh right, yes,I did say that earlier. I don't know. I mean, I am okay with whatever. We have to look and act as a couple does. That shouldn't be too hard, what do you think?" Kara asked the question not really sure how to answer it when she had suggested it earlier in the day.

Lena was in the same boat. She didn't particularly know what restrictions they would need to put down. "Well, are we going to act as a couple the entire weekend?" She asked feeling her cheeks heating up. "As in, should we keep it up even while we're not in the midst of prying eyes."

Kara felt her head nodding before she made a conscious effort to notice, she shook her mind at the thought her brain was having, "Uh.. I think that's… that's probably best. If we stop pretending and someone sees, than they may get suspicious and tell the rest of them. So for, legitimacy reasons, I think that would be best, don't you?" She asked wanting to ensure Lena was thinking the same way.

Lena nodded, "Yes, I do suppose that would be better. So, we'll just do any and all things that would pertain to that of being in a relationship then?" She asked more so for herself trying to wrap her mind around the idea of pretending to be in a relationship with Kara for an entire weekend. Only for it to be over once the weekend was over.

"Yeah, I think that makes sense," Kara agreed.

XXXXXX

Next day, Lena was standing in the lobby of L-Corp with her little suitcase waiting for Kara, Alex and Kelly to arrive. She had gotten to work at about five in the morning, printed off the documents R&D would need, and now she was waiting. Kara had sent her a text about twenty minutes ago to advise they would be there soon.

The silver SUV rolled up outside the L-Corp tower, and Lena emerged moments later. Kara got out of the driver's side rear door as Lena approached the vehicle, "Hey, I got your bag," She picked up Lena's bag and placed it in the back before closing the door. "Thanks Alex," she looked up at Alex in the driver's seat as she knew she had clicked the button to open the back door making it easier. "Hey Lena, did you finish your work?"

Lena laughed, "Yes, I did, thank you for picking me up here. However, I thought you said you were almost here a little over twenty minutes ago?"

Kara looked from Lena, up to the front where Alex was and scowled, "Alex, forgot to get fuel yesterday. We had to make a stop."

"Hey, it's not my fault that J'onn didn't fill up his own vehicle yesterday," Alex turned in her seat to defend her point.

Kara rolled her eyes, "You've had this vehicle since wednesday, it's friday. You forgot, that's all."

"Hey you two, we haven't even gotten on the road yet and you two are already fighting?" Kelly interjected into the conversation. She watched as they both scowled at each other with their eyes. "Hi Lena, how are you this morning?"

"I am well, thank you for asking, how are you?" Lena asked Kelly who was sitting in the passenger's seat in front of her.

"Good," Kelly laughed at the two sisters.

Alex looked from Kara to Lena and a smirk came across her lips, "Uh Kara, aren't you forgetting something?"

Kara furrowed her brow, "No, I don't think so. Just waiting for you to turn around and get going."

"Well, your girlfriend…" Alex dragged out the word, "Just got into the vehicle and you didn't even greet her. How rude." She stated before sucking her lips tight lighted to prevent herself from laughing.

The tips of Kara's ears started turning red from embarrassment.

Kelly reached over and shoved Alex's right shoulder, "Stop." She gave her the look.

Alex turned from the back and looked at Kelly, "What? You have to admit this whole thing is insane." Before she turned her eyesight back to the front, she put her hand on the shifter to bring the vehicle into 'Drive'.

"Yes, yes it is but that doesn't mean that you can pester them," Kelly pointed out to Alex fighting a laugh as well. When Alex had told her Kara and Lena's little plan the night before, she was barely able to keep it together. The feeling was still ever present in this moment.

Meanwhile, Kara was looking at Lena unsure of what to do. She knew that if they were in a relationship that the polite this would be to kiss her, but she didn't want their first time to be because Alex was forcing her to do it. Then again, she also didn't want to not commit as that would mean this was going to be a long and awkward weekend.

Lena could see the internal struggle going on inside of Kara's mind. So she took the initiative herself and leaned over placing a kiss on Kara's cheek. "Hello darling, just ignore your sister, why don't you?" She asked watching the wheels in Kara's mind slow down and turn into shock. It's clear she wasn't prepared for even that. This was Lena's idea, she was going to do her best to represent even if that meant she was holding the reins.

Alex's mouth dropped open, "Well then, at least one of you is with the program." She laughed out loud as she kept her eyes on the road and looked up into the mirror briefly to see Kara's face turn red.

"Alex…" Kelly warned her fiancee, "Leave them alone."

"It's going to be a fun weekend," Alex announced to the entire vehicle before she turned onto the highway leading them to the cabin.

XXXXXXX

It was just after noon when they arrived at the cabin, and when Kara had told Lena it would be cold, she wasn't kidding. The temperature on her phone showed negative twenty-five degrees celsius. It was quite different from the plus ten degrees celsius in National City.

Alex handed Kara and Lena their suitcases, at which point Kara and Lena started their way up the driveway.

"This is a cabin?" Lena asked a little floored with how big it was. "This looks more like something the Luthors would own."

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it. One of my aunts is a big time real estate agent from Los Angeles, so she bought this 'cabin'," she added air quotes, "Or that's what she likes to call it as it's on the edge of a lake and has these great mountain trails to walk on."

Lena looked up at the house from what she could see from the long driveway. It was a darker brown color, she suspected it was to emulate that it was a cabin, as if it were built from logs. It was two stories, but she suspected that it might have a basement from the way it's been built on this hill, and she could only see the front of it so it more than likely stretched back quite a way. It had a very large upper deck that stretched around the furthest left corner that faced the lake. The base of the cabin, had trees surrounding it, a large garage to the right of the cabin with three big bay doors, a walkway that lead up to the house, with spruce trees surrounding the grounds.

"This is beautiful, I can't believe you have been complaining about it for weeks," Lena admitted staring at all of the details on the house as they made their way closer.

Kara's mouth dropped open, the steam from her breath coming out in a cloud as she spoke, "I never said that it wasn't beautiful, it's just not fun being here alone." Just as she was going to add something a brown lab ran and tackled Kara to the ground, she landed in a snowbank next to the sidewalk the dog jumping on her, "Oomph! Zo Zo, you're here already!"

"Oh geez, Zoie, get off of Kara," A woman walked up to them, she looked to be in her late forties, her hair hidden by a red toque with a pom pom on top. Her jacket was one of those puffy jackets, with the fur around the hood, it matched the toque and was red. Her mitts however were white.

"It's okay… I.. I.. missed you, Zoie," Kara said in between the dog licking her face.

The brown dog Zoie was wearing a colorful striped red and white color, Lena suspected, was because of the holiday.

"Hi, I'm Roberta, Kara's aunt," The woman reached out her right hand toward Lena.

Lena shook Roberta's hand, "Hi, Lena." She let go of Roberta's hand before it clicked in her mind that she had to add something extra. "Kara's girlfriend." She smiled to add an extra little something but mostly she was just nervous that that came out weird.

Roberta gave a knowing smile at Lena and then too Kara, "Oooo.. girlfriend, well more the merrier." She looked back at Lena. "Well, make yourself at home. Kara, you know the way to the room. Zoie, come on, let's go." She walked past Lena and down the path, Zoie jumped off Kara and followed Roberta.

Lena put out her hand to Kara, who accepted the help getting back up onto her feet.

"Thanks," Kara said as she brushed off the snow that got on her red, and blue ski jacket. She took off her knitted toque, and shook the snow off of it just before she opened the front door and walked into the cabin.

The foyer of the cabin was even more beautiful than the outside of the cabin if that was possible. A crystal chandelier was hanging from the ceiling producing little rainbow sparkles throughout the foyer and open living room, that connected to the kitchen. A stairwell was just near the entrance that lead up to the bedrooms, Lena assumed.

"...Sound like a plan?" Kara asked Lena who was clearly in a daze her glasses finally defrosted from the quick change of temperature from the cold outside to the warm interior. "Lena?" She touched Lena's arm to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Lena asked now looking down at Kara as she was taking her dark green knee length jacket with fur around the hood off.

"I said, we should take our things to the room upstairs, get some lunch and then maybe go for a walk," Kara repeated all of her information that she had said as Lena was admiring the room. "Let me take your jacket, we'll put our jackets in this closet with our toque and mitts." She took Lena's jacket and her own and put them on hangers in the closet before taking off her boots and putting them on the mat near the door.

Kara was wearing a white/red striped fuzzy sweater, over a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of bright christmas tree socks.

Lena on the hand had on a dark blue turtleneck sweater, also wearing darker jeans, and black fuzzy socks. She noticed Kara's socks, "Wow, do those socks light up too?"

Kara laughed, "No, but they have pom poms on them to represent the decorations. See?" She lifted up one of her feet to show Lena whose laughter continued as she picked up her suitcase and walked toward the stairs. "What you don't like my socks?" She asked sarcastically as she followed Lena up the stairs with her own bag.

They got to the top and Kara directed Lena in the right direction to the room she usually stays in when she's here.

"How big is this place?" Lena asked feeling like she might get lost a few times on this trip.

"It's big. Trust me, you'll get used to it. The Danvers clan isn't too big but we fill the space so it works out. Plus with my Aunt's three dogs, that helps as well. This is us," Kara stopped behind Lena at the door and opened it, motioning for Lena to enter first.

Lena stepped into the room, it wasn't too big but it had a queen sized bed, the head of it against the left side of the wall, two nightstand tables on each side. There was even a little ottoman next to the window, Lena suspected was probably for Kara to read and look outside at the lake. "This is cute."

Kara walked into the room after Lena, "Yes, it is…" Then it finally hit her. "I didn't think this through very well. I can sleep on the floor, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or I could ask my aunt for another room. I'm sure there are other rooms, this house is-"

"It's fine, Kara. We should be fine sleeping in one bed together. It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before." Lena reminded Kara remembering the few times she'd fallen asleep at Kara's, which in turn she would argue with Kara to just sleep in her own bed. It worked out fine each time in the past. "Besides, we have to play the part of girlfriends. What if one of your cousins comes in in the middle of the night and they see you on the floor. Then they will really get talking." Lena argued her point further. She didn't get to this point in her life because she just let things happen, she got here because she was always determined to win arguments.

Kara nodded in agreement, "Okay, you're right." She placed her bag on the ground, near the door that lead to an adjoining bathroom to the other room. Alex and Kelly would most likely be in that room as she and Kara always shared this particular set of rooms.

Lena put her suitcase flat on the ottoman by the window, "Ready to go down now?"

Kara smiled, "Yes, let's go."

A few minutes later, they arrived down in the kitchen, with a stocked fridge. The countertops a speckled marble, with dark wood cabinets and stainless steel appliances.

"So, what do you feel like eating?" Kara asked as she entered the kitchen going for the fridge when Lena stopped her.

"Oh, I am not letting you be in charge of what we eat," Lena stopped Kara's movements and went to the fridge herself.

"That's probably a safer choice," Kara moved and sat down on one of the stools on the other side of the counter facing toward the fridge.

A male laughed as they walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Kara, "That's for sure. Do you remember that one year when you burnt toast so bad you set off the fire alarm and the fire trucks came?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. Auntie Bertie's toaster was very confusing and I wasn't sure how to work it," Kara defended her point on the matter. "Besides, Chucky," extra emphasis on his name, "I can remember a few times when you yourself-"

"Shhh…" He put up his hand to stop her as he stood up from his seat at the counter and walked around as Lena turned around with a few items from the fridge. He put out his hand, "Hi, I'm Chuck."

Lena put them on the counter, and then put out her hand to shake his, "Lena. How are you?"

"Well I was okay, but now I'd say my day just improved," He wiggled his eyebrows and he leaned his left elbow onto the counter looking Lena up and down. He wasn't even trying to hide that he was trying to flirt.

This was Kara's moment. A moment for her to come to Lena's rescue. "Chuck, what are-"

He stood back up and put out his left hand to stop Kara, "Shh… Kara can't you see I'm busy."

Kara shook her head, "Yeah, I can see that, flirting with my," emphasis on my, "girlfriend." She deadpanned waiting for the information to sink into him.

His eyes slowly open wide and his mouth drops open as he slowly turned his head to face Kara, "I'm sorry what? Did you just say that this beautiful specimen is… is…" He couldn't even put the sentence into words.

"My girlfriend, yes," Kara put it into words for him. Very clear words matter of factly.

Chuck's face instantly turned from one of shock, to one of admiration, "Well done Kara. I knew you had it in you. You and me, we need to talk later." He motioned between himself and Kara, before he walked out of the room.

Lena watched Chuck leave confusion clearly written on her face.

Kara recognized the look, "Yeah, just ignore him. He's harmless."

"Is Chuck Roberta's son?" Lena asked wanting to know as she made them some sandwiches from the bread, meat, and vegetables that were in the fridge.

Kara shook her head, "No, Auntie Bertie doesn't have any kids, just her dogs. I think that's the reason she got this cabin was so that her brothers and sisters kids could come and take advantage."

"That is precisely the reason I purchased this fine property," Roberta's voice echoed from the entryway as she walked into the living room toward the kitchen. "What other reason would I purchase such a huge house for, if not to share with my favorite niece, and her beautiful girlfriend." She stated as she walked around the counter, "She cooks too, you have yourself a keeper here Kara. We all know what happened six years ago with the frying pan." She winced at the thought.

Lena chuckled, "What happened with the frying pan?" She asked looking from Roberta to Kara.

Kara shook her head, "Why does everyone remember every time I have a cooking issue?"

Roberta looked to Kara, "It is because you always do it with so much grace, dear." She said sarcastically. "Lena dear, do you have any allergies that I need to know about?" She asked changing the subject.

"I don't have any allergies," Lena looked back to Kara. "What happened with the frying pan?"

Kara looked down at her watch, a watch that wasn't there, "Would you look at the time, I think I need to be walking your dogs. Yes, it looks like it's that time." She agreed with herself and got off the stool, as she called for the dogs, "Zoie, Oreo, and Tigger!" She called out and the dogs appeared out of nowhere.

Zoie the brown lab first, Oreo a black and white border collie and Tigger, a black terrier cross poodle.

"You guys want to go for a walk, yeah, okay, let's go for a walk," Kara walked into the foyer with the three dogs following her, tails wagging excitedly.

"Their leashes are there on the bench if you want Kara," Roberta yelled from the kitchen to Kara, who gave a thumbs up.

Lena wiped her hands on a napkin, "I should probably go with her."

"If you want to go Lena, I will not stop you," Roberta's voice stopped Lena in her tracks. "But she needs a moment to herself right now. We tease her a lot here, sometimes she needs to get away. I know that's horrible to admit but while I know she knows it's in good fun, somethings shouldn't be brought up. The frying pan, was definitely one of them. That was my error, it came out before I could stop myself."

Lena turned to face the other woman, "What happened?"

"She was trying to cook bacon, let's just say it didn't end well and leave it at that. I think if she wants to tell you, she will," Roberta stated not wanting to overstep her boundaries. She only just met Lena and didn't want to bring up something that Kara didn't want Lena to know.

"I think I'll go find her anyways, even if it's just to walk in silence," Lena walked toward the foyer pulling out her phone to send Kara a quick text.

Her phone vibrated as she was putting her toque on her head, she looked down at the screen. **I'm just on the driveway. **Kara's text read. She put on her mitts and headed outside.

Kara was standing on the driveway, throwing a ball, and a rope into the long front yard. One dog would bring back the ball, the other two would wrestle with the rope until it was brought back. Then Kara would throw them again.

"Hey," Lena spoke announcing her presence as she walked up to where Kara was standing.

"Hey," Kara responded. She put out her hand with the ball, "You want to throw the ball? It's nice and slobbery?"

Lena chuckled, "Wow, you're really selling it, but no, that's okay."

Kara turned and threw it, the ball landing in a pile of snow.

"Are you wearing snow pants?" Lena noted finally noticing Kara's pants were puffier and black.

"No, I just put on a ton of weight." She laughed. "Yes I am, Alex and Kelly left to check out the fun mobiles in the garage so she gave me her keys so I could get my gear out before I go for a walk. Do you want yours?" Kara asked.

"No, that's alright. Are you okay?" Lena asked noticing Kara's typical way of deflecting a situation such as this.

Kara shrugged picking up the rope and throwing it, Oreo and Zoie running for the rope. "This is one of the reasons I dread coming here. I love coming here to escape the busy city, and visit my favorite puppies, but sometimes the teasing can be a bit much." Lena listened wanting to let Kara get it out before she said anything. "I get that I'm not the greatest cook, and while I have had some funny cooking fails like the toaster. Trust me, it was funny but the frying pan is a tough one for me." She picked up the ball and threw it again, Tigger running into the snow to retrieve it.

"Kara, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to," Lena wanted to know, sure, but she also didn't want Kara to tell her something she felt she had to say.

Kara shook her head, "No, you should know. I was trying to do something nice for the person I had brought with me. I wanted to be included, so I brought a guy I had only been seeing for about a month or so, I wanted to do something nice for them. So I cooked them bacon. Not only did I burn it, but the smoke detectors went off and when they came down to see what happened, they were so pissed off, they stormed off and left, never to be seen again. That one is just a tough one for me." She sighed, letting the feelings of the situation from years ago leave her like a weight she'd been holding onto finally left her.

"I'm so sorry Kara," Lena tried to comfort her not really sure how to when the situation was so long ago but the way it'd just been described felt so new.

"I think the reason she brought it up so nonchalantly was because you are the first one I've brought here since then," Kara admitted so easily.

Lena looked at Kara surprised, "That can't be right. You haven't brought anyone here since then?"

Kara shrugged as she reached down, picked up the ball and threw it again as Oreo and Zoie were too invested in getting the rope from the other to bring it back. "No one seemed special enough."

Lena let that sink in. This was a fake relationship, they were pretending to be a couple but still, Kara wanted to bring her here. Of all people. Lena might have been the one to suggest this idea but Kara wanted it. That spoke volumes to Lena.

"So, do you want to go for a walk?" Kara asked Lena hopeful.

"Can we eat first?" Lena asked Kara hopeful to eat something first. "I know it's odd, me suggesting we eat food but the sandwiches I made looked really good."

"If they looked good and you were hungry, why not stay inside and eat them?" Kara asked as she was mid through, she pulled her arm down in confusion. Tigger ran out into the snow thinking the ball had been thrown.

"What kind of girlfriend," emphasis on girlfriend by lowering the tone of her voice, "would I be if I just left you out here when you left clearly upset?" Lena argued.

Kara nodded in agreement before she tossed the ball in the general direction Tigger was searching in. "Good point. Look at you, always on point. You're really taking this seriously, you should get an award."

"I strive for perfection. Now come on, I know you are as hungry if not more than I am," Lena put out her arm for Kara to take it.

Kara did, she looped her arm around Lena's, "Tigger, Zoie, Oreo, come on, let's go." She waited a moment before turning to leave when they ran toward her.

"They sure like you a lot," Lena noted as the dogs walked with them up the driveway.

Kara nodded, "Yeah, they do. You should know that at least one of them always sleeps on the bed in my room. Just a warning. It's usually Zoie, and she takes up a lot of room."

"Well then I guess you'll get your wish and sleep on the floor," Lena laughed at the look on Kara's face. "What, a dog cannot sleep on the floor. If it's you or Zoie, I'm sorry but Zoie it is."

Kara stopped moving about halfway up the driveway, Lena stopped as well and looked back at Kara, "So I had a thought while I was standing at the foot of the driveway watching the dogs, and multiple cousins, uncles and aunts drive up the driveway."

"What was it?" Lena asked, curious to know what this mysterious look was in Kara's eye.

"So, we are pretending to be a couple," Kara whispered. "And it occurred to me that there's one thing you and I obviously haven't done. But we can't exactly do it for the first time in front of people otherwise it won't look realistic. You know, we have to sell the relationship."

Lena nodded understanding what Kara was referring too. She took a step closer, into Kara's space, Kara placed her red mitts with white polka dots onto Lena's hips, her own green gloves ghosted up Kara's ski jacket and wrapped up around Kara's neck.

It was as though they both knew what they hadn't done, no words of confirmation needed to be spoken, no words of what they were going to do needed. They just knew.

Lena leaned in some of the way, allowing Kara the chance to back out if she wanted but she didn't she leaned the remainder of the distance, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss. Lena wasn't expecting the fire she'd feel in her belly from just one touch of Kara's lips to her own, but once they had she didn't want it to stop. What probably should have been a short sweet kiss, turned into more. They moved against each other as though they'd done it plenty of times before.

Kara's fingers gripped at Lena's puffy jacket, which proved a challenge in itself but she was able to gain a grip when she wrapped her arms around Lena's waist deepening the kiss as Lena provided her tongue with access.

They kissed like that for a few minutes, a few extra that neither of them were expecting, until they finally pulled apart. They stayed in each other's arms, foreheads resting against each other for a brief moment.

"Wow…" Lena broke the silence that lingered between them as the feeling of the cold air prickled against her skin. The dryness in the air making itself known.

Kara nodded her head in agreement, slowly releasing her grip on Lena's jacket, "Yes.. Yes.. I think.. Uh… I think that will be very acceptable to the family." She reasoned trying to stick with their plan even though her brain wasn't currently processing information. "That was very realistic. Yes." She swung her arms back and forth trying to resist the urge to pull Lena back in for a kiss. "Shall we maybe go inside, it's kind of cold?"

Lena nodded, "Sure, yeah, inside. It is cold out."

Kara was still nodding her head, "Okay, inside it is then."

XXXXXX

A few moments later, Lena and Kara walked back into the cabin. By this point, the majority of the cousins, aunts and uncles were sitting or standing in the living room and kitchen catching up on recent events. The entire room went silent as Kara and Lena entered the living room.

Kara immediately felt embarrassed, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh my god," a cousin sitting next to Chuck exclaimed very slowly sounding out each syllable. "You were right, she is gorgeous."

"Jerry, I told you. You didn't believe me?" Chuck asked looking at his cousin with shock.

Jerry laughed, "Honestly, no I didn't believe you. You very rarely tell the truth. Why would all of a sudden your assessment of Kara's girlfriend be accurate?" He questioned looking at Chuck with just as much shock.

"Ugh, I don't lie that much," Chuck tried to defend his point but it was lost when another cousin chimed.

"Nope," a female cousin answered this time. "Chuck, you always lie. Jerry's right, you never tell the truth."

"Susan, tell me one time that I lied," Chuck asked hoping that they didn't remember any of the times in the past.

"Ugh, let's use last year as an example shall we. I remember you telling all of us that you had a 'super hot' girlfriend but that she couldn't make it because she was studying for a big exam at Harvard," Susan pointed out quite sarcastically, as if the story was only just told to her.

Chuck laughed, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that one. That was good though. Even with that said though, I wasn't wrong this time. You have to admit, she's hot." He pointed toward Lena who was feeling very on the spot by this point.

"Chuck, that's enough." An older male interjected into the conversation. He looked like an older, more mature version of Chuck. The male stood up and walked over to Lena and Kara putting out his hand to Lena, "Hi, forgive my son, I'm Bill, Bertie's older brother."

"Lena," She answered him as she shook his hand. "I'm sure your son means well."

"I am sure he does but he knows that bullying is not tolerated in this family. If he bothers you again, you come see me," Bill stared into Lena's soul to make it clear he wasn't kidding.

Lena gave a slow swift nod not sure how to react in this situation. "I will keep that in mind but I deal with people like him on a daily basis, I can handle myself."

"Oh, can you now? I like a woman with strength, you ever get tired of Kara, you should look me up," Bill wiggled his eyebrows in a very joking manner.

"Uncle Bill, really? What about Aunt Sarah?" Kara questioned even though she knew the answer because her uncle does this with every new person regardless of gender.

"Oh Kara, you know I'm only kidding." Bill turned from Kara and looked back at Lena, "Might I say however, you really are beautiful. Now please, ignore these pestering cousins and make yourself at home. Bertie was saying you made those sandwiches in there," He pointed to the kitchen. "Kara, you found yourself a keeper with your history."

Lena's cheeks warmed at the compliment. Luckily she was still warming up from the cold air, so no one could see her blush.

Kara dropped her head in a huff, faking annoyance, "Lena, let's go see if your sandwiches survived all of these weirdos."

Lena entered the kitchen first, Kara slowly after her as she had stuck her tongue at Chuck.

"Kara, still ever so mature I see," Bertie pointed out as Kara looked back at her aunt.

Kara just smiled before asking, "Did you save our sandwiches?"

"What kind of aunt do you think I am? Of course I did," Bertie turned to the fridge from the stove and reached into the fridge collecting their sandwich. "Sorry, I could only save one of them." She admitted quietly wanting to ensure her reputation wasn't ruined. "My younger sister came by here and thought that I had made these sandwiches, so she took one and ate it as soon as she arrived."

"That's alright Auntie Bertie, I am sure Lena and I will survive until supper," Kara admitted for the both of them as she pulled the sandwich from the Ziploc bag it was in. She reached for the nearby knife and cut it in half giving one half to Lena.

Kara gobbled up her half in about four bites, Lena soon after. They were more hungry than either of them had anticipated.

"Well I see you found someone with your appetite Kara," Bertie laughed as she turned back to her pot on the stove.

Lena chuckled nervously a little embarrassed she had eaten the sandwich as fast as she had.

Kara waved it off, "Don't worry about it. So, what do you want to do? We could go back into the living room, or we could go upstairs and get settled, or we could go back outside which I'm not too keen on because it's colder out there than I remember… Thoughts?"

"If it's alright with you, I think I'll head upstairs just to take a breather, maybe unpack some of my things in the bathroom?" Lena suggested to Kara. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to come with me, I am fine to go alone."

Kara leaned into Lena, "I like your plan and honestly, I could use a break from my family too. Let's go." She put out her right hand for Lena to take, which Lena did with her left hand. She turned back to Bertie to ask-

"I'll shout when dinner is ready," Bertie smiled at Kara, before the two ladies turned and left the room.

"Ooooo… going to break the bed into shape with your girl-" A pillow hit chuck smack in the face. "Who did that…" The look he received from his dad spoke volumes. "Sorry dad."

Kara ignored them and directed Lena back up the stairs to the bedroom they are staying in. As soon as they entered, Kara fell on the bed flat on her stomach, "Ugh…" She turned her head to face Lena who was bent over opening her suitcase. "I am so glad you came along."

"Are you sure about that?" Lena asked not sure if Kara understands that a lot of the teasing has spawned because of her presence.

Kara lifted up and propped herself on her arms, "Of course I am. This would be so much worse without you."

"Darling, it seems as though they are being worse because I am here," Lena pointed out that every rude comment, every mention of bad cooking was directly linked to Lena being in the room at that moment.

Kara shook her head when Lena retrieved her little pouch that contained her bath products.

Lena walked them into the bathroom and placed them in the cabinet below the sink. She wanted to be respectful of Alex and Kelly needing to use the washroom as well.

"You have no idea. I am actually surprised only two stories of my epic failures in cooking have been mentioned so far. Everyone has one, and everyone always finds a way to bring it up somehow. Lena, that's only the cooking part that you've experienced, there is so much more," Kara admitted knowing that it would come out eventually. "It's one of the reasons I've become so close to Auntie Bertie's dogs is because I spend so much time with them. Don't get me wrong, a lot of them are pretty funny but hearing them year after year..." She sighed tipping over and laying on her back to look up at the ceiling.

Lena nodded slowly, "I understand." She spoke as she walked back around to the opposite side of the bed, and moved to sit down. Kara got up and re-positioned herself to lay back on the pillow, Lena fell down next to her. "How about we just lay here, and you can tell me about this place?"

Kara turned to look at Lena, "I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: What?! A new chapter and it hasn't even been two days? That's crazy talk. This chapter includes moments that I based on my own life experiences, from Kara's interaction with the dogs, to Alex's story, to even the moment with the ski-doo. Tigger is based on a dog I had growing up, so while the animated character is male, in my world, she was a female dog.

So while this is on AO3, it seems that because it's part of a secret santa, I guess it won't become public until the collection goes live but I wasn't told I couldn't post this anywhere else so you guys get a sneak peek I guess. lol. The rating holds up in this chapter.

For those of you waiting for me to update my other three stories, I will get back to them when I finish this story as it's not supposed to be long but has turned into being long. I mean the requirement was at least 1,000 words, we're at over 12,000 words... and there's still more to come...

Happy Reading.

* * *

Chapter 2

A couple of hours pass by and Kara and Lena are still in their bedroom laughing at one of Kara's many failures in cooking while being at one of these getaways. A knock came from the door that startled them both a little.

"Come in," Kara spoke in between bouts of laughter.

Eliza walked into the room, "Kara, honey, oh, hello there, I am Eliza, Kara's mom." She reached over Kara to shake Lena's hand..

Lena reached over Kara, "Lena, nice to meet you."

"You as well, I'm just on the rounds to let all of you know that dinner is ready," Eliza informed them looking between the two of them. She looked back into the hallway noticing no one was in the hallway before looking back at them in the room, "Your sister told me of your plan. Are you sure this is a good idea, honey?"

Kara looked from Eliza to Lena and then back to Eliza, "Yes. We talked about it, it's going to be fine."

"If you say so. I just don't want one of you getting their feelings hurt after the weekend is over. Please, think about that will you?" Eliza turned to leave but she wanted to ensure that she brought up her concerns of the situation so that when it does explode it their faces, she can say she warned them. It was no secret to Eliza that Kara felt something extra for her best friend. She made that clear from every conversation involving Lena, the way her eyes would light up, or the way her tone of voice would perk up at the name. It was clear as day. So when Alex had told her of Kara's plan, she knew this wasn't going to end well for one of them. She suspected Kara.

Kara turned back to Lena as Eliza shut the door, "You are okay with our arrangement right? You'd tell me if anything changed, wouldn't you?"

Lena moved to get off the bed, "Yes, I would tell you if anything changed, you'd tell me?"

Kara nodded, "Okay, just making sure. So shall we go down and join the rest of them?" She asked as she moved to get off the bed just as Lena came around the bed.

Lena nodded and followed Kara out of the room, back to the stairs.

They arrived a few minutes later, they passed by the semi empty living room and into the kitchen, "Where is everyone?" Kara asked walking into the kitchen to find Bertie and Eliza.

"Some of them weren't hungry, some ate quicker than anticipated, and the rest are still in the living room," Bertie explained as she pulled out two plates, and handed them to Lena and Kara.

Lena and Kara loaded their plates with food that Bertie had made. Some roasted potatoes, with a beef roast, and some steamed vegetables. They headed into the dining room where the table was and sat down.

"Alex, so what did you guys end up taking out?" Kara asked as she dug into the roast.

"Well we started off with one of the ski-doos, but then Kelly here tipped it over," Alex said tight lipped as though she was hiding the truth.

"Not true, you were the one driving it," Kelly defended herself laughing.

Alex shrugged, "Yeah, but you didn't lean when I told you too and it tipped. Then we had to walk back and get help to tip it back over. By that point, we decided that a walk would be better. So Chuck took the ski-doo out and we just walked the dogs. What did you guys do for the afternoon?"

"Oh, I was just telling Lena about some of my funny stories here at the getaway," Kara smiled looking over at Lena before she looked back at her food.

Alex chuckled, "Oh yeah, there are a lot of good ones but don't let Kara convince you that she's the only one that has had some good ones, everyone here has as well. I think that's why we keep coming back. What could the Danvers Clan do this time?" She said triumphantly. "It shouldn't be something to celebrate but honestly, it should be. There's definitely been some doozies but also some pretty funny ones."

"Do you only come here during the winter?" Lena asked not believing that the only time they came to this place was during the colder months.

Alex shook her head, "It really depends on the year each of us is having. We always make time for this particular time but from time to time, we'll come here during the summer as well. That's when the lake stories come about."

"Yeah, like that one time, remember Alex," Kara wiggled her eyebrows knowing that Alex would understand what she was referring too. "Was it two years ago or three?"

Alex smiled sarcastically at Kara, "Ha ha ha, you think you're so funny. It was two years ago. We came here during the summer, it was really hot outside one day, something like plus thirty. Which is quite hot for this area but you can be sure we didn't complain."

Kara let out a snort laugh combination at the mention of the heat. She looked down apologetic when Alex stared at her, "Sorry, please continue."

"Anyways, we took the boat out onto the lake and were taking turns riding the tubes behind the boat. It was incredibly fun. Honestly, if you haven't done it, you should. However, when we got back to the cabin after a long day of bouncing off the water, I found out that I didn't do a very good job of putting on sunscreen," Alex finally got the information out, feeling embarrassed just thinking about that day.

Kara finally let out her laughter, "Yeah, it was sooooo funny. Her face was beat red, even her hairline on top of her head, then almost her entire back was red, most of her front, and then parts of her arms and legs. I don't know how she slept for the next couple of days we were here. She looked like a lobster."

"How did you manage that?" Lena asked the question clearly on both of Kelly's mind.

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. I thought I put enough on but maybe I got into the water too fast and it all washed away. Who knows. All I know is that I spent the next couple of days in pain, my skin peeling constantly. Oops, sorry wrong topic while eating food."

"Do any of you have any good stories here?" Lena asked looking between Kara and Alex.

Kara nodded, "Sure, we just like to remember the funny ones. Besides, that one of Alex's, that's what I would consider a good story." She placed her fork and knife on her plate as she finished off the last of her potatoes.

XXXXX

It wasn't long before the rest of them finished their supper as well. At which point Alex and Kelly left the dining room, taking everyone's plates with them back into the kitchen leaving Lena and Kara alone.

Lena was about to speak when little Tigger came sauntering into the dining room and of course Kara spotted her. "Tigger, what are you doing little girl? You came too late, I'm already done my food."

Tigger walked over to Kara's chair and put her feet up on her thigh, and started to whine.

"I know, but I don't have anything, see," Kara put out her hands for Tigger to sniff. When the dog was sufficed she stopped crying and sat back onto the floor. "You should go talk to your mom, Bertie, she might give you something to eat."

Tigger just grumbled indicating that she had tried that and it didn't work.

Kara nodded like she understood what the dog was saying, "Okay, let's sneak you some roast, shall we? Yeah, come on," She waved for the dog to follow her as she got up from her chair and headed back toward the kitchen.

Lena watched the interaction, and got up following them into the kitchen. She watched as Kara not so sneakily, used a knife to cut from the roast and then gave it to Tigger. At which point Zoie and Oreo came in and also got a couple pieces. She could see Bertie and Eliza sitting on the couches in the living room, watching the interaction, and then turned back to their own conversation.

Lena couldn't help the smile that grazed her lips as she watched the interaction between Kara and these dogs.

Kara noticed as she gave Oreo one last piece, "What? Did I get some on my face?" She wiped at her face sure that she didn't touch her face while holding food.

Lena shook her head, "No," she took a few steps so she was back in Kara's space. "You just amaze me is all."

Kara half tilted her head and shrugged in agreement, "Well, I can't just let the poor dogs starve. Did you see their faces?" Her voice a little higher than normal at the last question, because of her excitement at how adorable the dogs are.

Lena let her right hand rest on Kara's hip, her other on the counter, "Yeah, I think you let them convince you they never get fed."

"She's right, Kara," Aunt Bertie's voice interrupted. "They can smell out when someone will be weak to their advances. That's you my dear."

"Yeah well, I can't help it," Kara defended her point very weakly. "You're just jealous because they sleep in my room when I'm here."

"They know that you will let them have all the space they want," Aunt Bertie pointed out the error in Kara's defense again.

Lena chuckled, with her mouth closed, the air rushing out of her nose, "Hey, forget them, I love that you are so loving with those dogs. Makes me wonder what kind of future we have," She admitted easier than she thought possible, and a part of her wondered if she truly felt what she said. It felt real from the way their eyes connected, and the warmth that emanated from them but the other part of her knew they were here playing a part. She didn't know what to believe.

Kara smiled and didn't even stop to think, before she was leaning into Lena, letting their lips connect once again. It was sweet and soft, but encompassed just enough for it to warm up the tips of Kara's ears.

"Do you want to sit in the living room with me?" Lena asked hopeful that Kara wasn't too tired. "It looks like your aunt has the fireplace on."

Kara looked into the living room, the nice fireplace lighting the room, "Sure."

They walked into the room hand in hand before sitting down on one of the couches. Kara grabbed a nearby blanket and put it over the two of them as they let their eyes fall onto the active fireplace. It wasn't one of those electric ones you often see. This one was one with logs, that you had to put in to keep it going.

Bertie and Eliza looked upon the two women before Bertie stretched and stated, "You know, I think I am going to turn in for the night. Eliza?"

Eliza looked at Bertie, "Oh yes, it is pretty late. I will come with you upstairs. Good night girls."

Lena and Kara said their goodnights, before the two older women walked away and up the stairs.

"Are you sure they are faking it?" Bertie asked as they got to the top of the steps.

Eliza shrugged, "That is what I was told."

"Well they are doing a pretty good job if they are. I think that they just think they are pretending, when in reality they are succumbing to what was already there," Bertie stated to Eliza. "I might not be married, but I know that kind of love. They have that kind of epic love. I bet that by the end of this weekend, they won't just be a 'fake couple.'"

Eliza nodded, "I agree with you. Alright, well you have a good night."

"You as well," Bertie walked away from Eliza toward her own room.

Meanwhile down on the main floor, Kara and Lena sat in silence for a few moments before one of them spoke.

"Can I ask you something, Kara?" Lena looked from the fire in front of them to Kara sitting next to her, the reflection of the flames bouncing off of Kara's glasses.

"Of course," Kara replied curious to know what Lena was going to ask.

"Ever since we arrived here, it has felt as though you love this place. The people, the memories and especially your aunt's dogs, so why might I ask have you been complaining so much all week?" Lena asked having been curious about this topic since they had arrived hours ago. "It seems like you should be counting down the days, not dreading them."

Kara looked at Lena seeing the sincerity behind her green eyes, before looking back at the fire, "You only know based on what you have seen, and yes this time around it's better, but that's because of you." She looked back at Lena to make it clear, just how much it had meant to her, having Lena there with her. "For years I've come here alone." She looked back at the fire not sure how to explain such information looking at Lena. "Yes Alex has been there but last year she had Kelly, and it wasn't the same, so I knew this year would be a lot of the same. I'd be alone. Just like I was alone after my parents died in that fire."

"So, do you think maybe a part of you had hoped that I would suggest coming along?" Lena asked the question sitting on the tip of her tongue for well over a day.

Kara shrugged, "I don't know. I am glad you came along though because it meant I still get to experience the things I love about coming here, but instead of spending all my time with the dogs, I have you too, my best friend."

Lena nodded understanding what Kara was saying. "So what have I gotten myself into by coming along?"

Kara chuckled at Lena's question, "You don't have anything to worry about. We don't have some kind of event or competition, we all just come here and hang out for a couple of days, eat good food, share stories and then go home. It's just a weekend to relax as long as you can brave the cold." She spoke as the flames were decreasing in size, at which point Kara moved the blanket and got up, to put another log in. She picked up two logs sitting next to the fireplace, and carefully placed them in the fire, making sure not to burn herself. It poofed out some ambers as the logged connected with the disintegrating log, but Kara just waved them off before turning back toward the couch.

Lena was impressed, "You've done that before. Have you had to impress other lovers before?" She laughed watching Kara's face turn beet red at the implication.

Kara flopped back down on the couch next to Lena, "I've spent a lot of time down here reading, while listening to the crackling fire. There's nothing quite like sitting in front of a fire and reading a good book. It's even better when one or more of Aunt Bertie's dogs are down here with me. They usually want some belly rubs, or pets on the head until I eventually go to sleep. At which point they come along with me, after going outside, and they take over my bed. Aunt Bertie was right, I really do give into whatever those dogs want."

Lena stared at Kara in awe watching her talk about something she was so invested in and seeing her in this new light created butterflies in her stomach, butterflies she didn't know what to do with. It warmed her heart to see someone she cared so deeply for talk so animatedly about something they cared so much about.

"Oh no, did I get a piece of ash on my face," Kara wiped at her face with her sweater trying to rid herself of whatever Lena was so intently staring at.

Lena reached out and stopped Kara's crazy arm movements, "Come here," She let herself be in the moment, and let the warmth from the fire drive her actions. It was as though her body had a mind of its own, as though it didn't matter how much her mind was telling her not to give in, her heart wanted this, it wanted Kara and there was nothing for her to do to stop it.

Her body moved the last distance between them and as she leaned in, her green eyes looked into blue for the briefest moment before their lips connected once again. It felt like home. It felt like they were meant to do this, to be here in this moment. Almost as though they needed this push to finally take that last step in their relationship.

It took a moment, but Kara let her lips continue to dance with Lena's as her right hand reached up and glided over Lena's cheek, touching her soft skin sending warmth down into her stomach, her body reacting to the sensation.

Lena let her left hand rest on Kara's stomach, her fingers making contact with the soft material of Kara's sweater.

They had come here on a whim. A whim that was meant as a fake relationship, something to appease the family of judging Kara's single life but instead it was turning into something more. Something they both didn't see coming. Something they both secretly wanted but didn't know they could have.

Their lips moved against each other in a slow, sensual kiss that neither of them wanted to stop. Kara let her hands move down from Lena's cheek, down along her neck and over her shoulder. She couldn't help herself, she wanted more, as she let her lips ghost from Lena's lips, she placed kisses along Lena's jawline and as she reached just below Lena's ear, she heard a gasp.

They pulled apart immediately, Lena looked away to the fireplace trying to control her breathing from the intense moment she hadn't been prepared for. Kara on the other hand looked back to the voice of the gasp. It was Kelly.

"Ooops… I, uh, I uh, I came down to get a glass of water," Kelly apologized. "I didn't, um, realize anyone was still awake." She stood there frozen looking at Kara, not sure where to go.

"I-" Kara's voice cracked before she cleared it, "No worries, go ahead." She pointed toward the kitchen feeling very awkward doing the motion but just feeling all around awkward.

Kelly took that as a reason to walk away, so she turned and left toward the kitchen. It took her a moment to remember which cabinet had a glass, she picked the first one she found. It was a mug. Then she filled it with water from the fridge before awkwardly smiling at Kara again and then walking back upstairs.

Kara and Lena sat in silence for a moment, before Lena spoke, "I'm sorry, I do not know what came over me. It was like something took me over and I-"

"Lena, don't." Kara cut her off from making excuses as she turned on the couch to face Lena, "You can't put the blame on yourself alone, I won't let you."

Lena looked from the place on the floor she was focused on and looked over to Kara, green eyes connecting with blue once again. She could see sincerity radiating off of Kara's blue eyes.

"We came here under a guise, the idea that we could pretend to be a couple, pretend that what wasn't already there wouldn't come out. It hasn't even been a day yet, and I…" Kara didn't know how to finish that sentence. She wanted to say 'gave in' or maybe 'cracked' but nothing seemed right to describe her feelings for her best friend. Someone she never thought she'd be good enough for.

Lena placed a hand on Kara's, "I think a part of me suggested the charade in hopes that this might happen, so this is not entirely your fault." She let her eyes fall down to where she was running her fingers over Kara's hand. "I know that we came here pretending to be together, but I-"

"Yes," Kara answered a little too quickly, sounding way too excited about the prospect of an actual relationship. "I'm sorry. If you were going to say what I think you're about to say, I want this too."

"Yeah?" Lena asked wanting to ensure her ears weren't tricking her. That she actually heard Kara confirm her hopes.

Kara nodded as a smirk slowly appeared, she leaned back toward Lena wanting to make her decision oh so very clear, but she was stopped by Lena's finger on her mouth.

"Not here, let's go upstairs. What if someone else comes back down those stairs?" The look on Lena's face told Kara all she needed to know.

"Good point," Kara agreed as she stood up from the couch putting her hand out. Once Lena was standing, "Let me just make sure the fire is out."

Lena waited a couple minutes as she watched Kara put the fire out, feeling the fire in her own belly intensifying at the idea of just giving in.

Once Kara was satisfied that she put the fire out, as there were no more embers floating around and the coals didn't have any remnants of orange to them, she turned back to Lena putting her hand out.

XXXXXX

They barely had a moment to get into their room, before their lips were crashing together. Lena stumbled back into the room, took a couple steps and she fell onto the bed, pulling Kara with her, their bodies collided on the bed. Kara's right leg landed right on Lena`s center that sent a wave of pleasure up Lena's body, a moan escaping out of her throat.

Kara smirked at the look, but quickly moved off of Lena who groaned displeased. "I need to shut the doors." She whispered loudly as she moved quickly, closing the door to the bedroom, and then the one to the bathroom. The bathroom door to Alex and Kelly's room was shut, but Kara didn't want to take the chance that one of them went to the washroom in the middle of the night. Kelly interrupting them once already was enough for one night.

Before long she was crawling back up the bed and over Lena's body, that by this point was laying in the middle of the bed, her head back on the soft pillows. Kara looked down into dark green eyes full of lust, "This is what you want?" She had to ask the question. She had to confirm that she wasn't crossing some line Lena didn't want crossed, that all they were about to do was going to be an equal trade-off.

Lena nodded wrapping her hands up and around Kara's neck pulling her back down, their lips reconnecting, their lips moving against each other slowly at first, and this time she had no intention of stopping.

Their lips moved against each other, hands moving over bodies, touching the areas they'd only dreamt of. Kara's leg fell back between Lena's legs landing on her centre, another moan escaping but was covered up by Kara's mouth.

She moved her way along Lena's jawline again, wanting to kiss that area just below Lena's earlobe, she wanted to suck the flesh into her mouth. As she did, Lena's hips jerked up, her hands wrapping around Kara's waist and under her sweater. Kara's skin feeling hot against her fingertips.

"You need to take this off," Lena's plea came out as a demand.

Kara left one more sloppy open mouthed kiss just under Lena's ear before she sat back down on Lena's legs, and pulled off her sweater tossing it on the ground. She pulled off her glasses as well, tossing them onto the nightstand. Knowing her luck, they probably bounced right off the nightstand but that was a problem for another time.

Lena's mouth went dry as Kara's toned physique came into view, her body had a mind of it's own as she sat up and connected her lips to Kara's collarbone, as she ran her fingers over Kara's muscled biceps. "This is what you've been hiding under all those sweater vests?" It came out as a question but Lena couldn't help the desire she was feeling for the woman on full display for her. She placed a kiss to the flesh just above Kara's blue bra, before she expertly used her fingers to remove the material tossing it to the side. She let her mouth come in contact with the sensitive nub, letting her tongue roll over it.

Kara closed her eyes, as every touch, every kiss, every lick felt like fire over her skin, she ran her hands up Lena's sides wanting to pull off Lena's sweater to feel skin.

Lena used this moment to her advantage to flip Kara over, so she was on top. She worked her sweater up the remainder of the distance, tossing it to the side with Kara's. She took off her bra as well and leaned back over connecting their lips with passion. She sucked Kara's bottom lip into her own mouth as one of Kara's hands found it's way over one of her breasts. A light squeeze, set Lena ablaze. She hadn't felt such desire for another person in a very long time.

She pulled from Kara's lips, and kissed down Kara's very taut body, slow tantalizingly open mouthed kisses moving down her ever so hard muscles, over toned abs to the spot she wanted, the area she'd only thought of in her dreams. Lena's fingers fiddled with the button on Kara's jeans, a little too frazzled to unhook the button in a graceful manner. It took a minute but she got it, pulled the zipper down, she pulled at Kara`s blue underwear, placing a kiss in the area just above the area she wanted to taste. She could smell Kara's desire without even fully undressing her.

Kara squirmed under Lena's slow movements. "Lena…" She begged gripping at the comforter on the bed.

She looked up at Kara smirking, "You don't trust me to take care of you?"

"I wish you'd move a little faster," Kara begged for Lena to get on with it. From every kiss, every touch, she could feel herself being wound up tighter. She was afraid that she'd come undone with only one touch.

Lena pulled Kara's jeans off of her smooth legs, bringing her underwear with them in one swift move before settling down in between them.

Kara shivered as Lena's breath touched her sensitive nub. Her hips reacted from it, Lena not even touching her as of yet.

So she moved slow, she let her tongue move ever so slowly from bottom to top, through Kara's slick lips, until she came upon that delectable nub, at which point Lena gently pulled into her mouth, letting go with a pop from her lips. Kara twitched at the simple touch. Lena smirked, watching Kara from her peripheral, her eyes trying to focus on Lena between her legs but being so stuck trying to stave off her ever so close orgasm. One should not be as close as she was but she hadn't realized just how much she had wanted Lena in this way. Her best friend of all people.

Lena continued with the course she had laid out in front of her, slowly bringing Kara to the edge, using her tongue along Kara's sensitive area. Just as Kara was about ready to fall off the edge, Lena added two fingers to the mix, she pushed in slowly at first letting Kara's body get used to the idea of the new feeling. She slowly pulled them out and pushed them back in a few times, she curled her fingers at just the right moment, hitting that sweet spot as she sucked on that nub, and Kara's whole body tensed up.

Kara wasn't prepared for just how intense the orgasm was ripping through her entire being, and she knew if she were in the privacy of her own home she wouldn't care about the neighbours hearing her screams but she wasn't at home. She was at her aunt's and there were others sleeping in rooms, on both sides of them. So she used a pillow to muffle her calls out of "Lena!"

Lena slowly pulled out her fingers, feeling Kara's waves of pleasure coursing through her, she kissed her way back up Kara's body, moving the pillow from Kara's face so she could kiss her again, slow, and soft.

Several minutes pass by before Kara felt like her brain was functioning again, "Mmm…" She moaned into the kiss. She pushed at Lena's shoulder, rolling her over, "You are really good at that."

"Thank you," Lena responded smugly.

Kara made quick work of pulling off the remaining clothing on Lena, she moved back up Lena's body, her skin so silky smooth. She left slow open mouthed sloppy kisses up Lena's body, she took her time sucking on Lena's nipples, Lena's hands unconsciously tangling in Kara's long blonde locks.

"Kara…" Lena barely got the name out of her mouth, not sure how to operate her voice. Kara`s slow movements creating hot liquid to pool between her legs. She had a feeling it was revenge for her own slow movements just moments ago.

As she worked on Lena's breasts, one of her hands moved ever so slowly down over her body, down over her stomach, and ghosted over her center ever so lightly created not enough friction for anything but just enough to cause a need to touch. Kara moved her fingers precisely over Lena's sensitive nub, creating a small gasp from her lungs not expecting the touch.

Lena pulled at Kara's head back up to her own, "I need you to kiss me," and Kara obliged connecting their lips again. Lena groaned into Kara's mouth when an unknown number of digits moved into her wet center.

Kara moved her fingers in and out as she deepened the kiss, as Lena granted her tongue brief access. She sucked on Lena's bottom lip as she rubbed up against Lena's nub with her thumb, trying to keep an active pace with her fingers moving in and out.

Lena was close, very close. She'd gotten so turned on watching Kara come around her, that she knew it wouldn't take long for her to experience the same release. It almost seemed like it took less time for Lena, before her muscles clenched and her body froze as her orgasm washed over her. Kara froze her movements, keeping her fingers inside Lena until her convulsions slowed down.

Kara pulled her fingers from inside of Lena watching the orgasm flow out of her body. It was a sight Kara was sure she'd never get used to, hoped she'd never get used to. She kissed her once again, slow and passionate until she was sure Lena had come back to her senses. "Shall we go to sleep," Kara knew the answer but want to ask it anyway.

Lena nodded, as she and Kara moved the comforter and sheets back for them to get into. Once covered by the sheets, Kara wrapped one of her strong arms around Lena. She nestled back into Kara, still feeling the effects of such an intense orgasm.

"Good night," Kara spoke into Lena's hair, and before falling asleep herself she wasn't sure if she heart Lena say anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: A guest asked a very important question that made me realize that while I initially started writing this story with the idea that Kara had no powers, I realized it wouldn't be as fun. So this chapter brings that into question, but things won't be exactly like the show. This chapter is just over 6,300 words. I suspect this story will be 5-6 chapters in length... so it should end in just a couple more chapters but that may change depending on what I come up with.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

Lena stirred in her sleep, her internal clock telling her she needed to wake up. Kara's arm was still firmly around her, the warmth Kara produced creating a feeling that extra sleep would be better. If she were at home, she'd get up this early, on the pretense that she'd have to get something done for work, but it felt like they only just went to sleep. Her eyes were already feeling droopy again. While a part of her told her she should get up, the larger part of her was telling her to stay in this moment and go back to sleep.

Kara's voice interrupted her thoughts and convinced her, "Go back to sleep," Kara whispered re-adjusting herself behind Lena, she placed a soft kiss to the back of Lena's right shoulder.

And with that simple gesture, Lena fell back asleep.

XXXXXX

What felt like several hours later, Lena opened her eyes again, the bright light from the sunlight shining in through the window into her eyes. She blinked a few times before turning over to face away from the light, the night before rushing back to her at the sight in front of her.

Kara was laying on her stomach, her left arm hanging off the bed, blonde locks spread out on the pillow hiding her face, and her naked back on full display as the sheet had moved down to her waist.

Lena couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, as she shifted closer noticing the clear defined muscles on Kara's back. The clear cut shape of her shoulder blades on golden skin. She felt her mouth go dry, as she reached a finger to trace the defined muscle, causing Kara to shift at the touch, the muscle moving under her finger. She let her hand fall and touch the whole area, which caused Kara to react more turning her head over toward Lena, her blue eyes connected with green from the pillow.

"Morning," Kara spoke sleep still quite prominent in her voice. She shifted, moving her hair out of her face as she turned her head to look over at Lena from her pillow. "Have you been awake long?"

Lena shook her head, "No." She left her hand on Kara's back for a moment before laying back down on her own pillow pulling the sheet up, feeling the chill in the air. The sun from the window was quite misleading from the coldness.

Kara rolled over entirely so she wasn't lying in such an awkward position, "Can't help yourself?" She asked now facing Lena under the covers.

Lena sucked in her bottom lip, chewing on it for a moment, "While I definitely will never complain, who knew that being with Supergirl would-"

"Shhhhh!" Kara cut in putting her hand up to cover Lena's mouth. She looked around the room, listening to make sure no one could have heard the statement.

"What?" Lena asked, her mouth still covered.

When Kara was sure no one was reacting she removed her hand. "No one here knows that little detail. So please, let's avoid the use of Supergirl when referring to me here, okay?"

"We are at a family gathering, and you are telling me that no one here knows that you are…" She wracked her brain trying to find something better than Supergirl… "Her?" Lena asked her brain not completely awake yet to find something more sophisticated.

Kara shook her head, "The more people that know the truth, puts more people in danger if I'm ever found out."

"So only your mom and Alex know the truth then?" Lena asked wanting to clarify the details so she didn't accidently talk to the wrong person about such details.

"And Kelly, because well Kelly was at Alex's place one time and I came in the balcony, not wearing my uniform so…" Kara kind of explained a little annoyed that yet another person found out her secret without her actually doing the telling.

"Then you act like you're human here then," Lena asked trying to get all the facts. While Kara might have told her months ago, after her brother already did, she was still getting used to the idea even now.

Kara shook her head again, "No, a thirteen year old teenager can't keep a secret to save their lives. They know that I am an alien, and they know that I have super strength and super speed, they just don't know which planet I came from or who I am. Jeremiah, my adoptive father, and Eliza convinced everyone that I suffered some memory loss and that I don't know where I came from. Some of them might have figured it out, but they haven't said it to me."

"Got it, so no mentioning your other job, and you can only run fast and lift heavy objects, I'll remember that," Lena smiled feeling a warmth spread over her knowing that she was being included in such privy information.

She leaned in, capturing Kara's lips in a sweet soft good morning kiss, "So last night…" She dragged out not really knowing what she was asking, or saying. Whether it was meant to be a question, or a statement, her brain was still reeling from all the information presented to her last night. She couldn't help but to trace Kara's features with her fingers, before landing on holding the hand on the bed between them.

"Was amazing…" Kara finished off the sentence not sure where Lena was going with it but felt like it would fit perfectly. As the night was amazing. It was more than she had expected it to be. From the kiss out in the driveway, she knew that she was screwed if this didn't go this route so she's just glad that Lena felt the same.

Lena let out a breath she wasn't quite aware she was holding, as though a weight had been lifted, from Kara admitting what she was thinking. She didn't know what she would have done had Kara been on a different wavelength. If anything, last night made her want the woman in front of her even more than before. "Sooo… what do we do about your family?" She asked staring into blue eyes.

Kara shrugged as best as she could laying in the bed, "What is there to do? Almost everyone here already thinks we're together. It's just my sister, Kelly and Eliza that think differently."

"Do you want to tell them the truth while we're here or wait until we get back home?" Lena asked before quickly adding, "If you want to wait, then that's okay too."

"Do you want them to know the truth?" Kara asked back to Lena as she could see an extra little bit of nervousness in her voice. "Technically, even I don't know what we are. Are we two friends that have a little extra on the side, or are you looking for more here?"

Lena leaned in again placing a soft kiss on Kara's lips, her lips lingering an extra couple of seconds to make it clear that it wasn't just a one time thing for her.

Kara laid back on her pillow a little dazed, "So, friends with benefits. Got it." She couldn't help but laugh at the look on Lena's face. "I'm kidding. Does that mean that when we get back, I can take you on a proper date?"

"I would love that," Lena let go of Kara's hand so she could move a hair that had fallen into Kara's eyes, and put it back behind her ear.

"As for my sister, I think that if the moment presents itself than I will tell her. If not, then I'll tell her when we get home," Kara finally answered Lena's question properly.

*BANG! BANG! BANG*

"Kara! Lets go, you are sleeping away the day. It's almost noon. You promised that we would challenge Chuck and Susan to the climb. We need to win this year. Let's go! If you're not downstairs in the next thirty minutes, I'm barging in there myself and I'll drag you downstairs."

Kara's face dropped into the mattress for a moment at the sound of the voice. Before turning to the door, "Alex, calm down! I'll be down soon."

"You better!" Alex demanded on the other side of the door before walking away.

Kara turned back to Lena who was laughing, "This is what I deal with while I'm here. What I said about this being a relaxing holiday? Yeah, I lied." She leaned close and placed a quick kiss on Lena's lips. "I clearly have to get up, but if you want to sleep longer, don't let my crazy family stop you," She said as she moved to get out of the bed, throwing the sheets off of her body to get up, the cold air hitting her like a freight train.

Lena sat up in bed, leaving the sheets covering herself, "How about we take a shower first, then I'll go with you? Be a ref for this so called climb."

Kara looked back as she had collected the shirt and pants she was going to wear in her hands, "I like how your mind works Miss. Luthor."

Lena laughed again as she moved the sheets out of her own way and followed Kara into the bathroom.

Kara carefully checked first to ensure Kelly wasn't in the washroom. She wasn't, and then proceeded to turn on the tap in the tub for the showerhead. Just as she had, Lena came into the washroom closing the door behind her, and crashing her lips against Kara's.

XXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, Lena was putting on her clothes for the day, while Kara had only just finished blow drying her hair.

"If Alex busts in here in the next minute, I'm blaming you," Kara stated as she reached for a red t-shirt and dark jeans.

Lena chuckled as she combed her hair, "I very much doubt your sister would actually barge into this room especially since you aren't alone this time around."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Kara pointed out as she threw on a light blue kangaroo hoodie that had a snowman on the front, with the caption 'frosty the snowman'.

Lena on the other hand was wearing a dark blue long sleeved sweater that had a slight vee to the front, but wasn't revealing, over blue jeans. She put her brush down on the counter in the bathroom, and walked back into the washroom to see Kara, "Wow…" She said raising an eyebrow in question at Kara's attire.

Kara put her glasses, that had fallen on the ground, back on her face when she noticed the look on Lena's face. "What," she looked herself over again, "Is something wrong? Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"You actually chose to bring a sweater that has a snowman on the front?" Lena asked seriously wondering what she sees in the woman in front of her.

"What? It's a holiday getaway while winter, it makes perfect sense," Kara defended her choice of clothing.

Lena let a laugh fall from her lips, "You and I were coming here as a couple and you actually chose to bring that."

"A fake relationship, so yes," Kara pointed out the purpose of their initial agreement that was tossed out the window last night. "You're just jealous that you don't have one of these sweet sweaters." She winked as she went for the door handle.

XXXXXXX

A couple minutes later, and they were walking into the living room.

"Finally! If it wasn't for Kelly, I would have busted down your door about five minutes ago," Alex stated from one of the couches in the living room.

Kara turned back to Lena with a knowing smile, "I told you," she whispered back to Lena as they walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

They settle on something simple, easy to make. Well Kara does at least, she goes the cereal route because it's the safest option and Lena just follows her.

Instead of eating in the dining room like the day before, they take their bowls into the living room to eat.

"So, Lena, are you going to be coming along to the climb?" Kelly asked, "I wasn't sure about it last year but it's a lot of fun."

Lena nodded as she swallowed the cereal before responding, "Yes."

At that point, Chuck laughed, "You guys should really dress to be included. Trust me, it's a lot of fun. We do this every year."

Alex looked over to Lena, "We call it the climb because that's what you primarily do, but what it is, is sledding."

"Yes, we take two ski-doo's, and attach a sled or two to pull behind and then drive to the location." Susan added to the conversation. "Since the two of you will be joining us, add more sleds to the back. We make a competition out of everything; how long we can last on the ski-doo going there and back, how long we can stay on the sled going down the hill, who can go the highest, etc." She laughed remembering back to the year before. "Alex do you remember last year?"

Alex dropped her head, "Please don't remind me."

"Oh yeah, you got a black eye from that one," Chuck laughed remembering the moment.

Kara put her bowl on the table in front of the couch as she had finished her cereal, "Oh yeah, the sled that Chuck fell off of, came up and hit you in the face." She tried to stop herself from laughing by putting a hand over her mouth, but she just couldn't.

"Hey, that hurt for like a week. It was worse than getting punched in the face at work," Alex explained as she could almost feel the memory of the orange hard plastic sled coming up and hitting her to her right cheek. "It's amazing I didn't start bleeding."

"Well that's what happens when you sister isn't as fast as she claims she is…" Susan jabbed at Kara.

"How was I going to stop it, when I was driving the ski-doo Chuck was on?" Kara asked back at Susan.

"Fair enough. Anyways, we were thinking that since Lena is new, she can ride with Kara, and pull me. And Chuck will ride with the two of you." Susan pointed at Alex and Kelly.

Alex's mouth fell open, "I'm sorry, are you saying that we have double the chance to knock both of you off?"

"No," Chuck shook his head cutting in. "There will be no competition going there because you two will have riders with you."

Alex nodded, "That's a good point. But on the way back, you can be sure you are going down!"

"Bring it on Danvers!" Susan stood up as Alex stood up getting into each other's faces.

Alex looked into Susan's eyes at the same height, "You too Danvers!"

"You two know your not very threatening when you use the same name, right?" Lena pointed out very confused walking back into the living room as she had taken hers and Kara's bowls back into the kitchen.

Kara turned around to face Lena from the couch, "Just leave them be." She stood up from the couch, "Okay, well Lena and I are going to get ready. I guess, we'll meet you guys outside?" She asked but no one answered her, as she slowly walked out of the room.

XXXXX

Lena and Kara were the first ones in the garage, partially because Kara may have cheated a little using her speed to get her snow gear on. The gear wasn't entirely required for her, but she needed to keep up the illusion for anyone who may be witness to their antics. The cabin may be relatively secluded where it was but that didn't mean the surrounding hills didn't have other cabins, or walking trails that other people might be on.

Someone as small as Kara not wearing gear in negative twenty degrees celsius, would be warranted for some lingering eyes to which Kara did not want.

They walked into the garage from the house, the two machines sitting next to each other. One ski-doo was primarily golden yellow with black accents, the other blue with the same black accents. Next to them was a side-by-side, an ATV and two dirt bikes.

Kara clicked the button on the wall, the garage door opening up in front of them. "Okay, have you ever been on one of these?"

"Unfortunately, the majority of the Luthor vacations were on beaches, and if we happened to be somewhere cold, it was at a very expensive resort. So I can't say I have been on one of these before," Lena admitted as she pulled down the balaclava from her mouth so she could be heard.

Kara sat down on one of them, lifted the choke and turned the key, the engine roaring to life at which point she released the choke and the engine stayed on. She looked back to Lena, "You might want to step back." She waited until Lena did as suggested and then she pressing the throttle on the right handlebar with her thumb, the snowmobile moving off the cement and onto the snow covered driveway. She got off, leaving it on and then doing the same for the other one before the other four walked out of the house.

Lena walked out of the garage up to where Kara was sitting on the yellow ski-doo, "What about the sleds?"

"We'll use ropes to attach a couple sleds to the back, but since everyone is moving at a snail's pace to get out here, they can do it when they get out here. How are you, cold?" Kara asked concerned that the temperature might be a bit much for Lena. She was very effectively covered up with black snow pants that came up mid-chest with the straps, under a white/black ski-jacket that she is borrowing from Alex as she had brought an extra at Kara's request. A balaclava, under a white knitted toque with a clothed interior keeping her head nice and warm, a pair of black ski gloves, and a pair of black winter boots. Even with all this, someone that is not used to the weather may get colder faster than the rest.

"It is a lot chillier than I had certainly expected it to be, but I am okay," Lena answered. "I appreciate your concern." She stepped forward, and pulled down Kara's neck warmer and leaned in to capture her lips, the dryness in the air, not affecting Kara's moist lips.

"Can we keep the PDA to a minimum, please?"

Kara watched Lena pull away and stand back up tall, as she looked over to the voice and asked her sister, "Did you get lost?"

"Seriously Kara, I thought you would have had all of this done so we could just go?" Alex asked as Kelly came around the corner, with Chuck and Susan following behind.

Kara stood up from the ski-doo, "I started them, and got them out of the garage. Since the four of you decided to move at the slowest pace possible, I left the rest for you."

Chuck and Susan were already getting the ropes and sleds to attach as the two sisters were arguing.

"Should we bring four sleds then, or just three?" Chuck asked as he was attaching the rope to the first sled, and then to the bar on the back of the ski-doo.

Alex looked over to Chuck, "Oh, we're sticking with four Chuck. Kara and I need to make up for that disaster last year."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you got hit in the face when I shook Chuck off the sled," Kara defended standing next to Lena.

"Oh yeah, I seem to remember you having a little difficulty avoiding a tree every time you came down the hill," Alex reminded Kara of the real reason they kept losing last year.

"That tree would come out of nowhere when I'd go off the jump," Kara defended herself remembering just how many times she'd collided with it. It was a wonder the whole tree didn't fall over. "It's fine, I've been practicing, so it'll be fine."

Susan looked up from her work on the ski-doo Kara was standing by, "How have you been practicing?"

She'd been flying to remote parts of the world and practicing her sledding skills but how do you explain such a thing to someone that doesn't know who you are. Kara was internally freaking out, and it was becoming quite apparent to everyone.

"Her and I went on a couple trips to the mountains in Canada," Lena lied right through her teeth, but it came out quite convincingly.

Susan looked over at Chuck briefly and then to Kara, "Using your girlfriends resources to help you, I think we should get a handicap for that. What do you think Chuck?"

"Well, let's be honest, Kara has never been good at this game so I think we should leave it be," Chuck added smirking at Kara.

Who was smiling sarcastically back at him, "Ha ha ha."

"So how do you bring four sleds?" Lena asked wanting to pull the conversation away from Kara.

"We attach two on each ski-doo, and then the person or people riding will ride on the back one so that if they fall off they aren't colliding with a sled," Susan explained as she finished tying the last sled to the ski-doo Kara and Lena were standing by. "Chuck, are you good to go?"

"Ready, so who's driving? Kara, I would assume you and Lena on that one that you're by, who is driving the blue one? Alex and Kelly?" Chuck asked looking at Alex.

Alex looked at Kelly who shrugged, "Sure we can do that, so then you two are riding then?" She asked smirking as she did, her face covered but it was clear from her cheeks lifting what was happening.

Susan moved to sit down on the sled furthest back behind Kara's, "No, we are not playing on the way, it wouldn't be fair and you know."

"I know," Alex answered defeated, as she walked over to the other ski-doo getting onto it, with Kelly in tow and Chuck getting on the other sled.

Kara swung her leg over the ski-doo and sat down, Lena followed suit and did the same, placing her hands on the sides of Kara's waist, "You will want to hold on to me tighter, arms around my waist. Trust me. While we won't go as fast as I might usually go to try and pull Susan off, you will thank me later."

Lena did as instructed and scooted closer on the ski-doo until she was flush against Kara's back, bringing her hands around Kara's waist, "Are you sure this has nothing to do with last night, maybe?" She whispered into Kara's right ear, wishing so much that she could place a kiss but Kara was too covered to do so.

Kara didn't have to look at Lena to know she was smirking under her balaclava, "While that crossed my mind, I would rather you not fall off the ski-doo and injure yourself, while on my watch."

"Are you two done flirting?" Alex asked from the ski-doo about two meters to Kara's left. "Or can we go? You wasted enough of the day sleeping, there's only so much sunlight left."

"Yes, I'm waiting on you, lead the way," Kara motioned with her mitt to tell Alex to get going. With that Alex, Kelly and Chuck were off.

Alex didn't wait for the line to tighten before going fast and it jerked Chuck, almost pulling him right off.

"Hey, watch it!" He yelled from behind, at which he heard a loud 'sorry' as he was pulled along.

Kara turned as best as she could, moving the ski-doo slow enough until the rope was tight to indicate that when she started to move quicker, Susan wouldn't be jerked the same way.

"Thank you for not doing as your sister just did," Susan called from behind.

"Hold on to me," Kara reminded Lena, and once she could feel Lena's arms around her again, she pressed the throttle more, moving the ski-doo faster and faster, until they were at a comfortable speed that somewhat matched the speed of the ski-doo in front so that if Chuck did fall off, she wasn't running him over. Kara could feel Lena's grip around her lessen as they were moving at a more manageable speed.

XXXXX

They arrived about twenty minutes later, it usually would take them more like forty to fifty minutes because they'd throw each other off the sled and have to go back, or wait for the person that fell off to catch up. Since there was none of that, it took about half the time.

As they arrive, Alex and Kara parked the ski-doos off to the side of the path to make room for sledding down the hill that led off in front of them, just far enough so that no one theoretically would crash into them. The hill in question, was a part off of a rather large hill seen in the background but was steep enough with bumps going down to make it look almost terrifying to even want to go down. The path down led into a clearing long enough that it would be quite a feat to make it into the bushes ahead of it, with some trees on the sides which is where the ski-doos were parked.

Lena got off the ski-doo and looked around confused, "So… which tree was it that you kept crashing into?" She stepped out into the path leading down the hill, it was about three large trucks in width, and was relatively flat with the edges being a little curved but even with her scientific mind she was having a hard time figuring out how Kara kept crashing into the trees on the sides.

"Yeah, Kara which tree was it?" Alex asked as she shut off her ski-doo and pulled the key out putting into one of her coat pockets before getting off.

Kara walked over to Lena with one of the sleds in tow, an orange plastic sled that could fit two adults easily. "It's over there, you can't see it from here," She pointed to just past the hill.

Lena walked a couple more steps to where she could see the tree that was clearly the tree in question from all the branches being gone and the base of the tree, partially uprooted, "How?"

Kara shook her head, "Let's just say sledding is not my forte and that I will understand if you want to ride with someone else."

"You're really selling this to me," Lena answered sarcastically as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Kara, I thought you said you'd been practicing," Alex asked as she arrived next to them with Kelly.

Kara nodded, "Yes, I have but that doesn't mean I'm any better. Just because I might be an alien doesn't mean that I am going to be good at things."

Chuck appeared next to them with Susan and their sleds in tow, "So, are we going to start? What are the teams and point system?"

"Uh, Kara and I are going to whoop your butts this year so that's the teams for you," Alex answered excitedly, even if a part of her didn't believe what she was saying.

"What about Lena and Kelly?" Susan asked from behind them. "Are they going to be on their own team, or just team up with the two of you until maybe next year?"

They talk amongst each other for a minute or two before looking back to Susan, "We'll do that. This year is about redemption," Kara added to the conversation looking to Alex with a glint in her eyes. She had left her glasses at the house since her entire face was covered up. There was no way for anyone to recognize her here.

XXXXXX

It took a couple of minutes but they all get up to the top of the hill. With snow pants, and no clear path it took a little longer for them to all get up to the top, with some falling and misjudging the depth of the snow. But they made it.

"Okay, so we'll do one practice run but after that, the rules are simple. Someone from each team must go down at the same time, the person who stays on their own sled, gets the point. If your sled detours off the path and you crash, then the person who survived gets a point. If no one falls, then no points are given. Got it?" Susan looked to everyone even though Chuck, Alex and Kara know the rules, it was more for Lena and Kelly as reminders. "Now, if you have a passenger, aka Lena or Kelly are with one of you, then our goal is to get either one or both of you off the sled."

"Uh… So you two could get two points in one run and we could only get one? I think we should increase the total points to fifteen then." Alex suggested wanting the points higher just in case Kara has her issue again with the tree.

"Fine, fifteen it is," Susan and Chuck agreed with a nod. "Okay, let's go." Susan jumped onto her sled and flew down the hill, Chuck soon after.

Alex got in with Kelly, and they went down after, but they hit a bump on the way and Alex's butt didn't land back on the sled, but instead in the snow. She rolled to the bottom covered in snow. "Damnit!"

Kara laughed at Alex from the top as she sat down in the sled, "You don't have to come along if you don't want to." She said between laughter looking up to Lena who was still standing next to the sled.

"No, I do," Lena carefully stepped into the sled, sliding back until she was snuggly in front of Kara. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, you're good. Just straighten your legs, trust me, if you fall off, it won't be as bad because if you ride with me, we'll fall off a lot, I guarantee you of that." Kara laughed as she spoke out the truth. She moved forward until she could whisper into Lena's left ear, "If I'm being honest, I do it on purpose so…"

Before Lena can react, Kara pushed them off and down the hill. She placed her hands down into the snow and used them to steer the sled down the hill, intentionally hitting one of the 'jumps' they dumbed as it was one of the larger bumps on the hill. It was larger than the one that Kelly and Alex hit and they hit the side of the bump so it tipped the sled over and both of them face planted into the snow.

_On purpose._ Lena thought as she sat up wiping the snow from her face, and standing up with Kara's help whose blue jacket was now white, her black snow pants included. "Did you say on purpose?" She asked with curiosity not sure she heard properly when they were at the top.

Kara was standing there smiling, as she lowered her neck warmer, as Alex walked up to them.

"Seriously Kara, not even one actual run and you managed to fall off," Alex asked shocked that Kara just threw a run down the drain. "We are going to lose again!" She exclaimed as she walked up the hill after Kelly with their sled.

Lena looked back to Kara waiting for an answer.

"You heard right," Kara whispered so that only Lena heard. Lena looked at her even more so confused to which Kara answered. "Alex and I won a lot growing up, because I figured out quite quickly how to steer the sled around on the snow. While I told the others, they've always had difficulties with it. So every so many years, I purposely lose because it's more fun for me." They turned to head back up the hill when Kara added. "It's not everyday that I get to just let loose so, I like to take advantage here. Added bonus is that Alex gets so pissed off."

They arrive back up at the top of the hill, and Alex looked at Kara confused, "Did you forget something?"

Kara looked at Alex and back to herself and then to Lena, and then back down the hill, "Dang it. The sled. It's okay, I've got it," She disappeared in a flash, grabbed the sled and was back in front of them in no time.

"Booyah! Kara, you know what that means," Chuck exclaimed excitedly as he and Susan high fived. "We've got this in the bag, Alex," He smirked.

"Kara, we haven't even started, you know the rules," Alex exclaimed annoyed that Kara seemed to be on another planet today.

Lena turned to Kara confused as Alex, Kelly and Chuck head down the hill, "What are they talking about?"

"When I use my powers, especially my speed to cut corners like just now, I have to help them get to the top each time. So what I just did there, yeah, I have to do that for them now," Kara explained realizing that she had made an error just then. She was so into telling Lena what she was doing she wasn't paying attention to the sled. "Are you going to come down this time?"

Lena laughed, "I think I'll wait for the next one to see what happens this time."

Kara laughed as she sat down on the sled next to Susan, "Are you ready?"

They were off and unlike the last run, Kara actually tried and ran Susan's sled into one of the jumps, throwing her off her own sled. Alex put her hand down as Kara was rushing by to give her a high five.

"That's two against, how many?" Alex lifted her hand to her ear to hear Chuck better.

"Zero," Chuck answered defeatedly. "We've only just begun."

Chuck was right for the most part. They kept it tied for quite some time, Kelly and even Lena at times joining in on the fun. Kara crashed a couple of times, only just missing the ski-doos on one run. They knocked each other off plenty of times, even one time when both hit the jump and everyone fell off the sleds. They all went down together at one point, and each side got points as Susan was able to knock off Alex and Kelly, and Kara and Lena knocked off Chuck.

In the end though, Alex and Kara were able to win by a whole one point. It came down to Kara versus Susan and while Kara had told Lena she purposely loses, last year she'd lost. This year, Alex wanted redemption, so she chose to give it to her. It was a close call, though, they both went off a jump but Kara was able to land back on her sled, whereas Susan did not.

"YES!" Alex shouted from the top of the hill with Lena, Chuck and Kelly. She handed her sled to Kelly nearby and ran down the hill. In normal cases, she might have used the sled to go down herself but there were four of them up there and only two sleds. She stumbled on her way down the hill, rolling most of the way until she got to the bottom and she tackled Kara to the ground only just after she stood back up.

"Oomph," Kara exclaimed as she let herself be taken back to the ground and into the fluffy snow.

Kelly came down with Lena, and Chuck by himself.

"We won," Alex exclaimed overly excited about the idea of winning. "Nice save," She said as she stood back up and helped Kara onto her feet. As she did Kelly walked over to them, and Alex walked away with them taking the sleds back to the ski-doos.

Lena walked over to Kara, still covered in snow, "On purpose," She asked as brought her arms up and onto Kara's shoulders wiping snow as she did.

Kara laughed, "Accident. I almost fell off that sled," she answered honestly about to lean in and kiss Lena when they were interrupted by a snowball hitting Kara in the head. It was amazing, it didn't hit Lena.

Lena winced and stood back from Kara.

Kara looked over at the source. It was Alex, "What did I say about PDA?" She asked holding onto another snowball ready to throw it.

Kara leaned over and picked up some snow squishing her hands together to push the snow into a ball, before turning and throwing it back at Alex. It hit her in the chest.

"Oh… You want to start this," Alex exclaimed throwing the snowball in her hands back at Kara.

At which point it started a full blown snowball fight, Alex with Chuck and Kara with Susan. Lena moved back and Kelly came to join her as they watched these full grown adults exchange in a snowball fight.

"Can you believe we are dating these two?" Kelly asked Lena as they stood beside each other in front of the hill. "Well I'm engaged but you two, are dating, right?" She put the question out there because she wasn't quite sure.

Lena stopped for a second, before answering, "Yeah, right." She answered but it felt off because she felt like she was confirming the lie they told and not the truth.

They watched the four cousins wrestle with each other in the snow until the sun started to go down. At which point they all packed up and headed back to the house.

* * *

End Note: I don't usually do these, but I wanted to note that this story is based somewhat on things that have occurred in my life. The cooking mishaps are completely made up, but all the stuff in this chapter with ski-doos and sledding, yeah, I grew up doing those and still do even now. The bit with Alex getting hit in the face with a sled... that happened to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This chapter had about three different versions. I just couldn't get this chapter to go, then I came up with this idea and it was a whole lot better than the rest. So based on what I have left for this story, there will either be two chapters more, or chapter 5 will be really long.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Chapter 4

They were packing up getting ready to leave when Kara turned to Lena, "Hey, you want to drive back?"

Lena looked to Kara confused, "I don't know how to drive the ski-doo though."

Before Lena could add more to her thought of how Kara would be better suited to drive, Kara cut in, "It'll be fun. You can sit in front of me, and I'll reach around you to show you. Trust me, it's very simple," She suggested hopeful that Lena would go for it mostly because she wanted to wrap her arms around Lena on the way back.

"Oh hell no," Susan cut in. "I am not riding on the sled behind you two if Lena is the one driving, I'll get jerked all over the place," She complained looking at Kara for even making the suggestion.

"Then ride with Chuck, and go back with Kelly and Alex. We'll meet the four of you back at the cabin," Kara suggested to Susan hoping that was enough to convince her.

"Ahhhh… okay, that's a good idea," Susan agreed with the suggestion. She turned to Kelly and Alex, "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yup, just waiting on the two of you," Alex turned back to them as she started the ski-doo. She turned to Kara, "It'll be dark soon, you'll be alright?"

Kara nodded, "We'll be fine."

After a couple of minutes, the four of them disappeared down the path without Kara and Lena. While yes, they could have waited for them to start the ski-doo and go slow ahead of them, it was getting quite cold and they were only mere humans. Whereas Kara could easily keep Lena warm.

Lena looked back to Kara, "Is there a reason you did that? I thought the four of you make a game out of going back?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "That is true, but is it so wrong that I wanted to spend some time alone with you?" She walked into Lena's space wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Oh, and my driving the ski-doo does that for you, does it?" Lena asked truly missing what opportunity they were about to experience.

Kara slowly nodded her head, "It does. See, with you sitting in front of me, I get to wrap my arms around you more so than you did on the way here, as I'll reach around to show you how to drive. Then coach you as you do."

"Alright, how will this work," Lena asked with a grin that Kara can't see with her balaclava over her mouth.

"I'll start it and then you can sit in front of me," Kara said as she got onto it, and started the ski-doo, the engine roaring to life. She sat back on the seat allowing room for Lena in front of her.

Lena did as instructed and sat down in front of Kara, her body moving in close behind her, arms wrapping around her sides, and past her to the handlebars of the ski-doo.

"So you'll want to place your hands on each handlebar," Kara's head positioned just over Lena's right shoulder, speaking into her right ear.

The sensation of Kara's warm breath touching her ear and neck, sent chills down Lena's spine so much so she almost missed what Kara even said to her. She cleared her throat, "Right, hands on handlebars." Lena placed a hand on each handle, Kara's hands ghosting over them as she did.

"Okay, so you have a handbrake on the left handlebar, and the throttle is on the right handlebar, you use your thumb to push the throttle. See I'll show you," Kara spoke into her ear once again, Lena moved her hands for a moment before Kara pressed the throttle enough to move the ski-doo a little bit. "Easy right? Now you try."

Lena brought her hands back up onto the handlebars, as Kara let her hands run along Lena's covered arms and down until they were resting on her hips. Even though they weren't touching skin to skin, Lena still felt heat run through to her core at the feel of it. It did as instructed, pushing the throttle, causing the ski-doo to move before she let go and it stopped.

"Now, once you have it going, it's relatively easy to turn the handlebars to steer, just be careful if you go into deep snow, you have to physically lean on the ski-doo to prevent it from tipping over. If it does though, I'll flip it back over and we can continue on," Kara explained to the best of her abilities from all her years of using these machines every time she'd come to the cabin. "Whenever you are ready, we'll just follow the path we drove on, back to the cabin," She pointed to the nearby path, as she left her hands fall back to Lena's hips, confident that this would be enough to keep her from falling off.

It wasn't.

Lena pushed the throttle a little too hard that time, and the momentum flung Kara off the back of the ski-doo into the snow. Which launched Lena onto the path enough ahead before letting go and gripping the handbrake to stop. With the ski-doo still running, she hopped off the ski-doo and ran back to Kara laying in a big pile of snow on her back.

"Kara!" Lena ran toward Kara the best she could in the deep snow and in winter boots. It wasn't the most graceful she'd been but she wasn't concerned about grace and was instead filled with worry. Worry that she knew wasn't needed because of Kara's powers but still. She arrived in front of Kara, "Are you okay?"

Kara sat up into a sitting position, and accepted the help from Lena to stand back up onto her feet, "You did that on purpose, didn't you? Wanted to see how far I'd fly."

Lena chuckled catching on to the sarcasm in her voice, "You caught me. Sometimes my Luthor genes shine brightly." She answered turning to go back toward where the ski-doo was sitting. "So maybe you should drive the rest of the way then?" She suggested to Kara half hoping she would go for it.

Kara put out her arm for Lena to hold onto as they walk back as she countered Lena's thought, "No way, if you want to get back to the cabin, you will have to drive."

Just as they arrived at the ski-doo, Lena leaned into Kara's left ear, "How about if you drive, then we can have some fun once we get back." She smirked as she sucked in Kara's earlobe into her mouth to try and convince Kara of her intentions. Her earlobe popped from Lena's mouth as she looked into Kara's blue eyes.

Kara's movements froze at the implications, as her eyes darted to the sun going down, "Everyone will still be awake," She pointed out as she swallowed nervously at the look on Lena's face, because it was clear to her what Lena's thoughts were even if she could only see half of her face.

Lena wrapped her hands around Kara's body, starting to feel the cold in her fingertips, toes and face, "It's too bad we don't know anyone that could take us somewhere more private, so that I could do with you as I please." She thought out loud pondering the idea of Kara flying them somewhere.

Kara saw her train of thought go there, "What? I can't just fly us somewhere and then fly back." She tried to argue her point. "People will notice if we disappear for an extended amount of time."

"Will they? With all your cousins there, do you think they would really notice if you and I disappeared for… an hour" Lena asked question clearly on both of their minds. "Maybe two hours…" She added trying to convince Kara to see it her way. "Kara, I don't know about you but…" She leaned closer to Kara's ear again, "I want you. I want your hands on me, I want to feel you in me..." Her voice dripping with such a strong need it was a little overwhelming

Kara's brain was slowly and surely stopping at each and every suggestive thing Lena was saying but she had to hold on to her resolve, "I want to, you have no idea how much I want to give in to you, but we can't. They don't know about me. If we disappear, they will learn about me. Plus, there is the fact that if we are gone for even twenty additional minutes, they will send someone to look for us because you are on the verge of getting frostbite from being outside so long."

"So what better way to warm me up than whisking me away?" Lena tried again to try to convince Kara of the benefit of this happening.

Kara's resolve was almost, so very close to be being broken but she kept a strong will by shaking her head, "We can't. I'm sorry," She answered saddened that they were here at the getaway for she would have loved to have just gone back to either of their apartments instead. She swallowed nervously trying to change the subject, "So, do you want to drive back or... shall I?"

"How about you drive, darling," Lena suggested already getting an idea if Kara goes for it.

Being that Kara had essentially just rejected Lena's advances to being taken somewhere to make love, Kara didn't even fight it this time, "Sure, yeah, I can do that. Don't want you getting any more cold than you probably alreadyare." She finally let go of Lena and moved to sit back on the ski-doo.

Lena sat down snuggly behind Kara, instantly she wrapped her arms around Kara's middle making sure she had a strong grip on Kara so that she didn't fall off like Kara just did. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Kara nodded, "Okay, here we go then."

They were almost back to the cabin when Lena let her gloved hand 'slip' from her grip down Kara's front, ending up just over the area she had tried to convince Kara to let her touch earlier.

At first Kara didn't think anything of it because her snow pants prevented any actual touching so she figured it was just a slip from Lena's hands being frozen. Then they arrived back at the house, and as soon as she parked the ski-doo in the garage, Lena had a look on her face that said otherwise. No words were exchanged as they pulled the sleds into the garage, before going into the house but Kara had a feeling she was going to regret not abiding Lena's wishes.

XXXXX

Bertie had spent the day making a lot of chili for the entire family, and throughout the entire time they had been eating food Lena went out of her way to touch Kara in any way she could. It was the most touchy-feely that Kara had ever seen Lena.

It started when Kara reached into one of the cabinets on the wall to get them each a bowl, and she felt Lena's hand connect with her lower back. It was quite an unnecessary touch, and it was a touch that was on her skin as her shirt had ridden up a little. It sent a jolt of warmth throughout her body, causing her face to flush a light pink.

It happened again, when they were getting chili from the bowl, Lena's hand found its way to the lower part of her back again, this time with more intention as she had intentionally lifted Kara's shirt and placed it there. Another jolt of warmth rushed through her body, this time some of it making it to between her legs.

Screw Kryptonite, the thing, or more like the person that was going to be the end of Kara was going to be the one and only Lena Luthor.

Then they were eating food at the table, bad decision, they should have sat in the living room with some of Kara's other cousins. Right now, Lena had her right hand on Kara's left thigh, and it wasn't near her knee. No, it was borderlining on touching her center. The worst part, if you could call it that, was that her hand wasn't staying still either… It was slowly moving, up and down, side to side, her fingers drawing little circles on Kara's jeans. It was driving her insane and winding her up every second to the point that she was going to explode.

They finished dinner and Lena and Kelly picked up their bowls and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Alex and Kara in the dining room.

"Kara, are you okay?" Alex asked genuinely concerned for her sister that had been acting so odd ever since they got back from hill.

"Hmm?" Kara was startled out of thought as she had gotten a little distracted that Lena had left so easily as though she wasn't affected by anything she'd been doing to her this entire time.

"I said, are you okay? You've been acting weirder than normal ever since you and Lena came back," Alex repeated her question as she moved to sit in the chair next to Kara to keep their conversation more private.

Kara nodded her head in a way that it looked like she was spinning it because she was half nodding and half shaking because she really wasn't sure how she was feeling or how to express it. But she also knew Lena and Kelly wouldn't be long so she looked to Alex abruptly and whispered a little loudly, "They will be back any second now but, how likely do you think it would be that anyone would notice if you know…" Kara shrugged her shoulders, "...Lena and I disappeared for, I don't know, a couple of hours?" She looked upon Alex with a look of hopefulness but also a little bit of desperation.

Alex looked at her weird, "What do you mean disappeared? Where would you go?"

Kara rolled around what she wanted to say in her mind until she just blurted, "I wanted to tell you this a better way but Lena and I are dating now. Like actually, actually dating. We had a moment yesterday evening in the living room, and well, it lead to... well you know-"

"Oh I know," Alex cut in answering with wide eyes and and a sigh.

Kara stopped her rant and asked, "What does that mean, 'oh I know'?"

"Well, Kelly came up and told me she interrupted the two of you making out on the couch, first of all and then… we had to listen to the two of yo-"

"Please stop," Kara stopped Alex from finishing that sentence.

"What, it's true, you guys are so-"

"Just don't, I get it," Kara cut Alex off again not wanting to hear once again just how loud her and Lena were having sex last night. "Which leads me to the disappearing. Lena had maybe suggested that we go somewhere else to you know…" Kara sucked in a breath not really sure how else to say it but, "Satisfy needs.." She let out the breath she was holding.

"Ew… now you need to stop, Kara. I don't need more of a picture thank you very much," Alex reacted wanting to vomit in her mouth from the image. "Where would you go? Back to National City or…" She didn't know where else they would go for their extracurricular activity. "Then would you come back or…"

Kara shrugged, "I have no idea where, maybe to National City maybe a hotel, but we would come back in the middle of the night, I would think, to keep the illusion that we never left."

"If you two leaving means I get actual sleep tonight, then please go. I will cover if someone wonders where the two of you went," Alex admitted as she had wanted to sleep in at least one of her days here but because she had gotten almost no sleep last night, she wanted this night.

Kara almost jumped from her seat as she wrapped her arms around Alex, squeezing her a little too tightly.

"I can't bre-"

"Oh, sorry," Kara apologized stepping back just as Lena and Kelly came back into the dining room. "Lena," she stood up from her seat, and immediately walked over to her. "Can I talk to you in private?" She asked with an extra bit of excitement.

"Of course," Lena answered, following Kara out of the room, past the kitchen and living room toward the stairs.

Kara didn't really know where else they could have a private conversation than in their bedroom so that's where they went. Once inside the room, she closed the door and turned back to Lena, "You win."

"What did I win," Lena asked smirking with glee.

"I talked to Alex, she is willing to cover for us while I fly us somewhere," Kara admitted feeling a little odd that she even had to say the words. It almost seemed like a booty call. She didn't like it but she was so overly frustrated that she really didn't care. "I would want anything to just take you here and now, but apparently were weren't exactly quiet last night. And with you and your touchy-feelyness since we got back, eventually it won't matter who is in the area."

Lena certainly wasn't expecting Kara to be so forward with her desires, and the sensation it brought on rushed down between her legs. She wanted Kara to touch her, and it needed to be soon. "Alright, I will call the nearest hotel and book us a room, how about that?"

In most other cases, Kara wasn't always entirely interested in the fact that Lena had so much power and money, but in this situation, her name could probably get them anywhere and Kara was hoping that was the case. She nodded not knowing if her brain could think of the right word.

Lena picked up her cellphone, it had one bar to which she hoped was enough. She quickly search for the closest hotel, and dialed the number. It was about thirty minutes from where they were by vehicle but by flight she figured Kara could cut that way past half.

It took a few minutes before Lena was off the phone, and she looked at Kara, "Okay, we're all set. There is a hotel in the nearby town that I've booked us into for one night." She walked the distance to where Kara was standing wrapping her hands up her strong arms onto Kara's shoulders.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to fly us anywhere. Do you need your jacket?" Kara asked, and when she received a nod, she used her superspeed and collected Lena's jacket, mitts and toque from the closet and brought it back to her. "Here you go."

"What about you?" Lena asked knowing that Kara didn't need a jacket but also knew she'd have to keep up the facade.

Kara huffed, "Right," She disappeared and within a second, she was back with her jacket, toque and mitts on. "Good? Now how to get out of here without anyone noticing..."

Lena chuckled, "It's cute that you've never snuck out before."

Kara looked at Lena a little offended, "And you have I presume. Alright, you do your thing and get us out of this house."

Lena shook her head at Kara's dramatics, "Well from my time of being here, I think the best way would be through the garage. Rarely is anyone near the door, but if someone happened to be in the garage then we might be hooped."

Kara nodded in understanding, "Alright then, come on."

It took some extra steathiness as Kara had put it, but they were able to get out of the garage and into bushes without being seen. A which point Kara picked up Lena and flew them to the hotel, which by flying distance was only about ten minutes.

XXXXXX

They landed on the ground in the alley a few buildings down from the hotel so not to arouse suspicion before they both walked onto the sidewalk hand in hand.

They walked into the hotel a couple minutes later, it wasn't as fancy as a Luthor might be expecting but it held it's own charm. It had a very cabin esque feel to it with a fireplace in the waiting area with big inviting couches, a large oak table in the middle of the room with two computers on it. One person was at the desk looking at the computer, and a staircase to the right that would lead to the hotel rooms, they suspected.

Kara leaned into Lena as they stood behind a patron being helped, "I feel a little weird being here right now."

Lena's face didn't give anything away as she listened to Kara's worry, "Darling, we can go if you want-"

Kara quickly shook her head, "That is not what I want, I just feel weird is all I'm saying."

"Alright," Lena responded as she pulled off her gloves once they were ushered forward.

"Good evening, welcome to Hotel Lost in the Woods, my name is Matthew, how may I assist you," He asked with the most cheerful voice and a big smile across his lips.

Kara chuckled close lipped, next to Lena, who elbowed Kara in response.

"Good evening, I am Lena Luthor, we spoke on the phone," She answered his question.

"Oh, Miss. Luthor, yes, we have your room ready for you as requested. Do you have any bags that you need us to bring up for you?" He asked quickly typically into his computer.

"No bags, and we will only need one key," Lena anticipated his next question wanting more than anything to just be in the bedroom at this exact moment.

He nodded, "As you wish." He clicked a few more buttons before, he reached below swiping a card and then bringing it back up and handing it to Lena. "He you go Miss. Luthor. Will you require a wake-up call."

Lena took the card, "That will not be necessary, but thank you."

"As you wish, your room is on the third floor, room 3F, I hope you have a wonderful stay," He said way too excited for someone that is probably working the night shift.

Lena smiled before turning toward the staircase, Kara right behind her.

XXXXX

Susan walked over to Alex, "Do you know where Kara is? Chuck and I have come up with a pretty brilliant plan we think to prank Jamie and her husband Rory, but I can't find Kara anywhere."

Alex looked up from the couch, "Oh, um… Kara is sleeping. Her and Lena, they were up late and had a busy day so… I'm… well I'm pretty sure they went to sleep early."

Susan looked at Alex confused and then all of a sudden flopped onto the couch beside Alex, "Like sleep, sleep?" She looked over expectantly. "Not what they were doing last night?"

"You heard them too?" Alex asked not really surprised honestly.

Susan sighed again, "The better question would be 'who didn't'? I mean, from the way they were going at it, you'd think it was long awaited and that they hadn't ever even done it to begin with." She looked to Alex and the look on her face said everything. "What? Was it there first time? I thought they were a couple."

"Well…" Alex dragged out the word scrunching her face looking very guilty.

"So what, they planned to pretend to be a couple so that Kara wouldn't be alone, only for their plan to clearly backfire and bring out what they actually felt for each other," Susan rambled off as the whole concept of their little plan came to light at the very look on Alex's face.

Alex shrugged, "Yeah, that about sums it up. Honestly, I thought someone was going to get hurt, I didn't expect them to both feel the same way and then for them to rush into it, but they did."

"But can you blame them? If I was in love with my best friend and it came to light that they felt the same way, I wouldn't want to hold back either," Susan admitted looking from Alex to the fire to the left of them.

Alex nodded, "True enough." She thought about telling Susan the whole truth, that Kara and Lena weren't even in the building but she decided that if Kara wanted that information known, she would make it known.

Susan got up from the couch, "Well, Chuck and I will have to make due without her. Thanks Alex." She spoke before she walked away from her.

XXXXXX

It took a little longer for them to find the room, mostly because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other once they were alone in the hallway of the third floor. It's a wonder anyone didn't come out of their room as they were wandering down the hall.

Once they found the right room, as Lena was putting the keycard into the machine above the handle, Kara's hands snaked around Lena's waist pulling her flush against her front. Kara's swiped some of Lena's hair away from the right side of her neck, as Kara's lips connected with pale skin.

The light flicked green, but Lena had closed her eyes at the feel of Kara's lips on her skin, and Kara's left hand moving around her front dangerously close to... Kara picked up the keycard from Lena's hand, "Here, let me," she whispered against Lena's skin as she expertly continued to leave open mouth kissed on Lena's neck, and scanned the keycard getting the green light. At which point, Kara pushed the door, and pulled away for a moment to nudge Lena forward.

Lena's hands went for her jacket, she pulled down the zipper and let the jacket fall off her body onto the ground.

Kara did the same, faster than was humanly possible, even pulling off her snowman sweater, and walked back into Lena's space. She was all too eager to connect her lips with Lena's that when their lips crashed, Lena's back connected with the wall.

Lena didn't even register the contact as she had been waited all day to kiss Kara like this again. Their lips colliding against each other, hands moving along their bodies. Lena's hands fell into Kara's hair as Kara's lips kissed long her jawline and down over her pulse point.

Kara left open mouthed kisses along Lena's neck, sucking a points being careful not to leave marks because she had a feeling Lena wouldn't be too happy the next day. As she continued her work, her hands had their own mission. While her lips distracted Lena, her hands made quick work of the button her jeans before, slipped a hand inside, her fingers ran between slick lips causing Lena to moan at the contact.

"For someone that…" Lena started to speak when Kara inserted a finger, effectively shutting off her brain at the feeling of Kara's lips on her neck and her fingers inside of her.

Kara kissed her way back up Lena neck, until their lips were connected again as she added another finger and began moving just a little quicker as each kiss became deeper, as each moan became louder, until Kara could feel Lena's walls close around her fingers, and her name echoed in the room.

If not for Kara's strength, Lena would surely have been laying on the ground at this point, as her knees went weak from the orgasm that ripped through her entire body so quickly. Even if this was only their second time together, Lena felt like she was going to be experiencing these mind-numbing orgasms a lot.

Kara smirked as she helped, but more so just carried, Lena to the bed, Lena laid down on the comforter, her head back on the pillows. Kara was far from being done. Lena had toyed with her from the second they'd gotten back, she wasn't going to let that go unanswered. She pulled her own shirt off, before she maneuvered over, and grabbed each side of Lena's jeans and pulled bringing her underwear with the movement, the material leaving her body.

The cold air pulled Lena from heer daze, as last night they'd each had an orgasm and that was that, "Wait, Kara what are you… Oh my g-" again her words were cut off as Kara laid down between Lena's legs, her warm breath coasted over Lena's sensitive nub.

Lena was barely alert, as she was far from being completely down from her high from the last orgasm, so when Kara's tongue licked the length of her, she almost blacked out. She's pretty sure she did briefly lose consciousness but was brought back within a second or two as Kara's sucked on her sensitive nub. That sensation sent a wave of warmth between her legs like none other had in the past. She didn't know what to do with her hands, where to put them, her brain stopped working.

_What are words?_ Lena thought to herself as she couldn't compute what she was feeling.

She found one of her hands had fallen to the comforter she was laying on, the other had lifted her shirt at some point and she was squeezing one of her breasts. Just anything, she needed something, she wanted release but the sensation was so good, she wanted it to last forever. Kara's tongue moving at different paces along her length, sucking on her nub, she started some circles that were blowing her mind now.

_Oh my god, she's added a finger, I'm done for_. Lena came to that conclusion very quickly as Kara was simultaneously moving a finger _or was it two?_ And sucking on her nub. She couldn't comprehend what she was feeling, how she was feeling it. How she had never felt this good, or this safe before while being with someone at such an intimate level.

It wasn't long before she felt her toes curling, her muscles tightening, before her body convulsed, her orgasm ripping throughout every muscle in her body. Kara still very much attached down low, licking at Lena's juices as they came to her. Which made Lena's orgasm last even longer, _or was it another orgasm so fast _She didn't know. She just felt exhaustion taking her over.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times trying to keep her eyes open, because she had never fallen asleep during sex, this was not going to happen. She was going to use every piece of willpower she had to keep from doing it.

Kara moved up her body, connecting their lips again briefly, she could see how exhausted Lena had become from such an intense moment, as well as the clear struggle she was experiencing. "Just sleep," she whispered trying to coax Lena off, telling her in an unspoken word that it was okay.

She did. Lena's eyes closed and that was it.

Kara then pulled back the covers best she could with Lena out like a light on the comforter, she removed the rest of Lena's clothes and her own before she pulled up in behind Lena. She wrapped her arms around Lena, and she too succumbed minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here we go, this is the end of The Holiday Getaway, I hope all of you had as much fun reading this story as I had writing it. This was based off a prompt and while I'd never written a story based on a prompt before, I would be open to doing more. As long as it's supercorp oriented. If you have an idea, send it to me in a PM.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Chapter 5

A couple of hours later, it was about three am, Lena slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings. She was laying in bed naked, staring at Kara's equally naked back. The last thing she could remember was experiencing a second orgasm within minutes of the first orgasm and then… nothing.

"I fell asleep," Lena realized a little louder than she had intended.

A voice responded from in front of her, "Yes, you did," Kara rolled over in Lena's arms and looked back at her in the darkness of the room. The moonlight shining in from the window behind Lena.

Lena swallowed nervously, "Kara, I am so sorry. I've never fallen asleep in the middle of-"

Kara's laughter cut off Lena, "Hey, it's okay." She ran her right hand over Lena's left shoulder and down her arm.

"It's really not okay," Lena tried to defend the point she was trying to make. "It's not polite. You were doing such a good job and then…. You cannot be okay with that."

Kara shrugged best she could laying down, "I am okay with it. Seeing you writhe from the pleasure I was able to give you, was good enough for me," she leaned over to connect her lips with Lena's meaning for it to last a moment but her body had a mind of its own. Her lips lingering a little longer not wanting to stop. She lifted herself up and positioned herself over Lena, deepening the kiss as her right leg fell between Lena's just grazing her center.

Lena moaned into Kara's mouth in pleasure, as she tangled her fingers in blonde locks, letting their lips meld together as one. She had felt so safe and warm in Kara's embrace.

Kara's right hand came up and squeezed Lena's breast, starting a new found fire once again.

Lena used the sensation and the movement to her advantage and pushed at Kara's right shoulder, Kara falling onto her back.

"Eager are we," Kara raised a brow in question.

Lena smirked as she kissed along Kara's front, her lips moving along Kara's collarbone, down to just above her breast, she sucked gently before she moved further sucking one of Kara's taut nipples into her warm inviting mouth.

Kara moaned at the feel of Lena's tongue swirling around her left nipple in her mouth, and her left hand playing with her right. Lena was taking her time too, sucking on her nipple with her lips, or swirling her tongue around the nipple. "Oh god Lena…."

Lena looked up from her work smirking around Kara's nipple, before she sucked one last time letting the nipple pop from her mouth.

That created more sensation for Kara than she anticipated it too. Lena's mouth slowly moved along Kara's body, over her sternum, she sucked Kara's other nipple for a moment before moving down and relishing each and every ab. She'd leave tantalizingly slow open mouthed kisses, sticking her tongue out from time to time as she moved at the slowest pace Kara had ever experienced. She was losing her mind at the pace Lena was moving at.

Which was the complete and utter opposite to how Kara had made Lena come a couple of hours ago.

Lena slid down Kara's body as slow as humanly possible, letting her hands run over any piece of skin she could, until she was set between Kara's legs.

Kara was sure that she was going to feel Lena's tongue caress her sensitive nub but instead, she felt Lena leaving open mouthed kisses to the inside of her thigh, "Lena!" She moaned frustrated at how slow Lena was going wanting to be touched.

Lena looked up into desperate deep blue eyes, "Darling, you need to slow down from time to time. You need to stop for a moment, and experience every single touch, every kiss, like it was going to be your last."

Kara lifted her head from the pillow about to answer when Lena pushed forward and sucked Kara's sensitive nub into her mouth, causing Kara's head to drop back onto the pillow. From all the build up from Lena's slow tantalizing touches and kisses, she thought she'd be prepared. She wasn't. Lena had taken a one eighty now and wasn't moving slow anymore.

Lena's tongue dipped down and licked up all of the juices between Kara's lips, her tongue licked inside momentarily, before inserting a finger and moving it within her. "You are so wet," Her voice dripped with desire, as she moved a second finger through Kara's wet lips, before inserting it with the first moving together. She couldn't move as fast as Kara had hours before but Lena did her very best to keep the pace as her mouth did it's own work on her nub, sucking it into her mouth at just the right moment.

Kara could feel it happening, she was going to come any moment, and based on all of the build-up, she knew it was going to rip through her entire body and she didn't know how that would affect Lena, "Lena… Lena…" Her eyes were beginning to roll to the back of her head, she had prepped the last time, she was ready for the orgasm last time so that she didn't cause damage, she wasn't ready this time, "I need.. I need you to.."

"Yes," Lena answered, the warmth of her breath touching her nub which added more pressure to what Kara knew was inevitably coming. Lena's fingers were still inside moving in and out.

In and out, Kara could feel them, Lena's long, thin fingers moved fast and slow at the same time. It was like time had stood still when she felt her body finally give in, finally clench. Her muscles tightened throughout, it started at her toes curling running up her legs, and she knew she was going to break something, or more like someone. She found what strength she could and she swung herself to the right, just nearly missing Lena's head with her left leg as she rolled out of reach of Lena's touch, falling to the ground as her body convulsed. She grabbed onto the bed frame, the metal crunching in her grasp as her orgasm ripped through her body.

Lena immediately moved to the edge afraid she'd done something wrong, "Kara, what just happened? Are you okay?"

A few minutes passed as Kara's body was overwhelmed with the orgasm, she slowly rolled over on the carpet and looked up at Lena looking down at her. "I didn't want to…" She spoke as she breathed so heavily it was as though she'd just run a marathon as a human. "I didn't want to hurt you," She slowly let go of the breath, her body slowly coming back from the high.

Lena looked down at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"My muscles they were tightening, I didn't want to break your fingers," Kara admitted not holding anything back. "I tried to tell you but I couldn't get the words out so… I thought, it was this or, taking you to the hospital and having to explain what happened."

"While I think what you just did was a little drastic, I appreciate that you were so concerned for me," Lena smiled as she moved her two fingers that were inside Kara, that did feel a little stiff.

Finally, after what felt like several minutes, Kara's body finally normalized and she was able to get up, and climb back on the bed. She moved in closer to Lena who had moved as she did and was now against the pillow.

Lena didn't wait for Kara to say something further, "Why was this time different than last time?"

Kara leaned forward a placed a quick kiss to Lena's forehead before falling back onto her pillow, "When we were at my aunt's house, I was focused heavily on making sure that no one heard us, so I was hyper aware of everything, paying close attention that I didn't hurt you in the process. This time however, we're in a hotel, and I let myself loose to feel everything. Probably not the best idea considering I'm pretty sure I damaged the bed frame but if I wouldn't have… I would have most likely broken your fingers."

Lena nodded, not really understanding what Kara was saying.

"You look like I've lost you," Kara pointed out recognizing the lost look on her face.

Lena shrugged, "I think it is just going to take me a little extra time to understand the complexities of being with you on all levels. Sex included it seems."

Kara chuckled, "As long as I don't become your science experiment."

"Me…" Lena asked her mouth dropping open in feigned shock. "I would never."

"Somehow, I don't really believe you," Kara surmised from the look on Lena's face currently.

"That is a fair assessment. The scientist in me will always be curious," Lena pointed out even though she knew Kara knew what she did for a living.

"If you say so," Kara answered quietly as she closed her eyes, feeling the exhaustion of the moment finally hitting her. Just a little nap, that's all she wanted.

"Kara, you can't sleep," Lena pushed at Kara's shoulder startling her awake.

Kara's eyes shot open, "What? Why not?"

"Kara, it's almost five am, we need to get back to your aunt's house before they realize we aren't actually there," Lena reasoned kind of surprised that she is the one pointing this fact out and not Kara.

Kara sighed as she slowly pulled herself into a seated position, "Right… You should have thought of that before you did what you did because I am exhausted."

Lena sat up in the bed as well, looking around the room for her clothes, "You didn't seem to be complaining in the moment." She said smugly.

Kara stepped out of the bed picking up her jeans as she did, "Ha ha ha," she answered with a very sarcastic smile on her face. She then had an idea, with a smile she used her speed and managed to get all of her clothes, including her jacket back on before laying back on the bed. "There, you tell me when you're ready to go," She said from the bed with her eyes closed.

"Really… I guess I deserved that," Lena answered as she slowly collected her clothing items spread around the room and putting the items back on.

XXXXXX

Lena was ready after about fifteen minutes, a lot longer than Kara had anticipated. So much so that it was a little difficult for Lena to get her to wake up afterwards.

"Kara, wake up!" Lena shook Kara's open jacket from the front.

Kara was jolted from sleep once again, "Are you finally ready to go?" She asked as though Lena hadn't just spent at least five of the last fifteen minutes trying to wake her up.

"Yes, I'll just have to check out first and then we can go," Lena answered Kara's question resisting the urge to yawn. She hid it by turning and heading toward the door.

Kara walked past her and out the door, "I heard that." She pointed to Lena before following her back through the maze of hallways and to the front desk.

As expected the man that was there when they checked in was still there now. He definitely wasn't as chipper as he was when they first came in but he tried, "Good Morning, my name is Matthew- Oh Miss. Luthor, how may I help you?" He asked with a lot less excitement than earlier in the day.

"Good Morning, I would like to check out," Lena answered his question trying so desperately to hide her level of exhaustion. She had tried her best to fix her makeup with the lipstick she had in her jacket as she wasn't thinking about the aftermath, in the moment before they left.

Matthew blinked a few times trying to rid himself of his exhaustion from boredom, "Oh, was there something wrong with the room?" He asked concerned that one of his most important guests wasn't satisfied with the stay.

Lena shook her head, "No, everything was perfect with the room. We just came for a brief visit but have an early departure."

Matthew nodded in understanding as he typed on his computer, "Alright, then I'll just need your signature here and you'll be good to go." He pulled up a piece of paper, still warm from the printer and handed it to her.

Lena signed the paper and handed it back to him, "You have a good morning."

"You as well," Matthew answered as he looked back at his monitor.

XXXXX

It didn't take long to get back to the house, a house that was shrouded in darkness still. Kara and Lena entered the house via the front door, Kara would have to thank Alex for unlocking the door for them. They carefully and as quietly as possible put their jackets away in the closet before heading up to the room.

Once inside, it didn't take long for them to change and crash on the bed. Out like lights.

XXXXX

"Kara, wake up!"

A voice spoke in a loud whisper. It had felt like she'd only just fallen asleep, or was barely asleep before the voice spoke so she chalked it up as her imagination and went back to sleep.

Then came someone's hand on her shoulder shaking her, with the same voice, "Kara, you need to wake up now."

"What?" Kara decided it was best to appease this voice by answering them in a half whine, half whisper with her eyes still fully closed.

"Wake up!"

The voice was a tad louder this time, but still trying to be quiet, she suspected that the voice was trying to not wake up her sleeping companion. Lena. Oh Lena, how she was so glad that Lena felt the same way she did. She was so excited to get back to National City and see just where their relationship could go now. They left as friends, are coming back as lovers. Oh and how amazing of a lover Lena was in bed. She was sure that if she could experience muscle cramps that she'd be feeling them in this moment. The last night, with the slow movements, while very frustrating at the start turned into one of the best orgasms she'd had in a long time. She was excited to ask Lena out on a proper date so they could-

"KARA!"

This startled Kara from her thoughts about Lena, and she finally opened her eyes, she blinked a few times to get the blur of sleep from her eyes as she looked up at the woman standing next to the bed in front of her. "E- Eliza…"

"Yes, honey, you need to wake up," Eliza whispered again trying her best not to wake up Lena but it was becoming clear that the person that was actually waking up was Lena and not Kara.

Kara squinted at Eliza wanting nothing more to just go back to sleep, "It's too early. I need to sleep."

"I know you do, but you need to get up. You can sleep on the way home," Eliza suggested to Kara hoping that would be enough to convince her to get up from the bed.

Lena was awake now, she rolled over to see what the commotion was noticing Eliza trying to shake Kara awake. So she did the only thing she could think of, and leaned over Kara's left ear, "Kara, wake up!" She spoke louder than Eliza, and sure enough this pulled Kara from her sleep haze.

"Lena, what?" Kara looked back to Lena expecting an answer.

Lena motioned with her hand to Eliza, "Eliza's been trying to wake you up. Why don't you ask her, so I can go back to sleep?"

Kara looked back over to Eliza still feeling very tired, as though she'd only just gone to sleep, "What is it?"

"Kara, I need you to clear the roads." Eliza answered the question but her answer seemed lost on Kara. "There was a major snowstorm last night, if someone doesn't clear the roads no one will be leaving today. So I was hoping that you would be willing to do that. Go out and clear the roads, and then you can come back and sleep."

Kara sighed wanting to be annoyed that Eliza was using her need to help people to get her to do this, but she also knew that without her, they'd be here for days. "I'll do it, just let me get changed and I'll go out and get to work.

Eliza smiled, "Thank you honey," she squeezed Kara's hand for a moment before turning around to leave the room.

Kara sat up from the bed to look at her phone at the time, "Six am, I haven't even been asleep for an hour," She sighed dropping her head into one of her hands, exhausted at the thought of being so tired today. But the reward of knowing she helped people even while not being supergirl was rewarding enough.

She stood up from the bed stretching as she did, and used her superspeed to change in hopes that if she finished quickly she could be back in bed with Lena. Before she exited the room, she walked around to the other side, to place a kiss on Lena's forehead. "I'll be back soon," she whispered to a sleeping beauty.

Lena wasn't quite asleep yet, and smiled at the affection as Kara turned around to leave.

XXXXXXX

It was several hours later, Alex, Lena, Kelly and Susan were all sitting on the couches. Lena and Alex were teamed up against Susan and Kelly as they were playing Pictionary. Susan and Kelly were crushing Alex and Lena, as Alex wasn't the greatest drawer and Lena would put too much detail into her drawings effectively losing each time.

"What is that?" Alex looked at Lena confused wondering what this 3D shape that had no defining look to it, was.

"It's a donut," Lena answered like it was the most obvious question.

"That is not a donut," Alex argued. "If you are going to draw a donut, you draw a circle with some dots on it."

Lena shook her head, "That is not a donut."

As Alex was about to argue the point further, Kara finally made herself known and walked back into the house, before she collapsed on the couch next to Lena, her face in the cushions.

"There you are, did you get lost outside?" Alex asked laughing at the idea of Kara flying around lost in the area.

Kara pushed herself up into a sitting position next to Lena, "I did not get lost. I cleared out our road to the highway a couple of hours ago."

"Then why, might I ask are you only just coming back now?" Lena asked from the spot next to Kara.

"Once I finished our road, I saw that the road to the hotel was just as bad, so I cleared their road, then there were Aunt Bertie's neighbours. There are four of them: The Johnsons, Robinsons, Baker's and Huangs, then I actually checked the highway and there was some snow so I cleared that as well. The need to help people took me over and this happened, now I'm back." Kara huffed about ready to close her eyes in complete exhaustion. Lena's right shoulder was warm, she could just close her eyes and drift off for a little while. Maybe just an hour or two.

"Well, we were waiting for you to return so that we could leave," Alex stated bringing Kara back to life.

Kara sighed, "What? What do you mean we are leaving, I thought we weren't leaving until the afternoon?"

"Kara, it's eleven am, it's practically the afternoon," Alex pointed out the time by picking up her phone and showing it to Kara from the other couch.

Kara nodded, "Fine… but when we get home, I am not going back to work until monday, do you understand?" She eyed Alex knowing she'd understand her meaning.

Alex shrugged, "Fine, but I really don't think you would deliberately ignore work that needs to be done."

"Okay, enough with your secret language about your secret jobs. We all know you two work for some secret organization," Susan chimed in pulling Kara and Alex from their argument between the two of them.

"Getting back earlier would mean I would be able to check on some of my projects at L-Corp," Lena added to the conversation out of the blue. She hadn't mentioned her job yet, and deliberately chose not to mention her last name so that anyone who didn't know her here wouldn't automatically judge her for her name. But after this weekend, of finally being honest about her feelings for Kara, she wanted to stop hiding. L-Corp was a big part of her and it wasn't even in the slightest meant for evil. So why was she hiding it?

"I knew it!" Susan jumped up onto her feet. "I have to find Chuck."

"What are you going on about?" Alex asked startled by Susan's excitement.

Susan sat back down on the couch and looked between the four of them, "I was pretty sure I'd seen Lena somewhere but I couldn't place exactly where. But I was pretty sure it had to do with L-Corp because I did an internship their last summer and, while the CEO was very rarely seen unless in her labs, there was one day that I was walking out for lunch and while I wasn't one hundred percent sure, I was somewhat sure I saw you walking in, and that's when-"

"That's when I crashed into you," Kara finished the story.

"Yeah, you're right, I forgot about that detail," Susan agreed with the addition to her story.

Kara nodded, "Lena and I were going for lunch when she realized she had something she needed to do in one of her labs before going for lunch so we went back. That's when I ran into you. Why didn't you tell me you were interning at L-Corp?" She asked before lifting her hand up next to her mouth shielding Lena from hearing as she added, "I don't know if you know but I have high connections in that building, I might have been able to convince the CEO to get you a better internship."

Lena laughed at the additional comment, "What I don't understand is that it's no secret that I run L-Corp. There are plenty of articles written about me with my face and name on them, so how is it that you or Chuck didn't know that?"

"Chuck lives in a small town, so news about things doesn't really reach there. As for me, I don't really have an excuse. I did an internship at L-Corp because I'm interested in getting into that field, but I didn't read up on the CEO, on you, I guess," Susan admitted. "So when I was sure I knew you from somewhere, like L-Corp, Chuck bet me that you weren't who I thought you were. He was wrong." Susan stood up again, "Well, it was nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you again," She turned to leave to find Chuck.

Lena turned to face Kara, "Are you okay?"

Kara nodded, her eyelids half open slowly closing as she spoke, "Yeah, just tired."

"If you are so tired, then we should get going then," Alex suggested as she stood up. "We brought down our luggage earlier so it just needs to be packed up and we can go."

After several goodbyes, they were packed up and ready to go. Kara opened the door for Lena, who got in and then she went to the other side and also got in. By the time Alex got into the warm vehicle from being pre-started, with Kelly, Kara had already fallen asleep.

"I was thinking we could stop somewhere for lunch before we-" Alex spoke as she turned to face Lena and Kara only to be met with Kara sleeping. "Okay, Lena, are you hungry?" She asked a little louder than was necessary to try and wake Kara but it didn't work.

Lena chuckled, "Sure, I could eat before we go back to National City."

"Well, if she doesn't wake up, that's on her," Alex added before she put the SUV in gear and backed up out of the driveway, before driving back toward National City.

The holiday getaway had started as a way to get out of the scrutiny of their family but it turned into something so much more than either Kara or Lena could have ever hoped for.

**The End **

* * *

End Notes: This is not the end, there will be one more chapter, an epilogue, to tie this story off with a nice little bow.


	6. Epilogue

Author's Note: This ended up being a lot longer than I had originally planned for it to be but just like the rest of the story, it just took off and I couldn't stop. So you get a final chapter that is just over 5,300 words. Parts of this chapter was inspired by reader Debora .DC as they showed an interest in Chuck, so I hope you enjoy the beginning of the story. The rest of the story focuses solely on Kara and Lena. It's a nice ending for such a fun story. I hope all of you enjoyed reading this story as much as I had writing it.

Happy Reading.

* * *

Epilogue

It was almost seven months later, in the month of July, Kara and Lena found themselves back where it all began. At Aunt Bertie's cabin in the woods by the lake, but this time around it was summer instead of winter.

Kara awoke after another night of passion. It was as though the second they arrived back here that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, like being back at the place that started it all created a new found fire in them both. She sat up and looked upon Lena's sleeping form before she quietly, and sneakily as possible got up from the bed and put on a shirt and pants to go downstairs.

She was about ready to explode, she needed to get up and sit alone with her thoughts. Otherwise, she was sure she'd go against her plan and just do it.

She took one more look at Lena, before she quietly exited the room and closed the door as quietly as possible. She let go of a breath she was holding in before she made her way down the hallway and down the stairs.

When she rounded the corner, she was met with Susan and Chuck sitting on one of the couches holding onto coffee mugs.

"Oh, why are you guys down here?" Kara asked startled that they would be in the living room at eight am on a saturday. "Shouldn't you still be sleeping?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Chuck answered her question with a look of irritation on his face.

"I don't know what you mean," Kara looked at him confused before walking over to the kitchen and getting some coffee.

Chuck shook his head, "You don't know what we mean? Really? After all that ruckus last night, you being awake right now is a little confusing. You of all people should be asleep."

Kara walked back into the living room, and sat down on the couch to the left of them still equally as confused as she was when she walked into the kitchen. "I don't know what you mean."

"Do you guys not do it at home?" Susan chimed in and asked wanting anything to get some proper sleep.

"Do what?" Kara was clearly missing whatever point Susan and Chuck were trying to make, as she looked between the two of them as she sipped from her cup.

"Ugh.." Chuck exclaimed annoyed that their attempts of trying to get the answers they wanted was being missed. "When it happened the first night, I thought you know maybe they are just reminiscing about the fact that this is where their relationship started but then it happened again last night." From the look on Kara's face, she still was missing the point. "Sex Kara," Finally he stated the point, clear and simple, "You and Lena, seriously you two go at like bunnies. Do you just wait until your here and then make up for lost time, or what?"

"Yeah, you know that some of us come here to rest and catch up on the sleep we're missing at home. But nooo… you and Lena make that impossible," Susan added to Chuck's revelation of what was bothering the both of them.

Kara choked on her coffee as she was sipping it, it going down the wrong tube as she finally understood what they were referring too. Once she got her throat clear, her cheeks and the tips of her ears turned a bright red. "Oh…"

"Yeah, oh…" Chuck stared waiting for an answer to their questions.

"I thought…" Kara swallowed nervously, "I thought we were being quiet."

Chuck and Susan shook their heads side to side, "You weren't during the holiday in winter, and you weren't the last two nights," He said annoyed that he was not getting any sleep.

Kara smiled awkwardly, "I don't know what to say…."

"Do you think we could have at least one of these nights, free of the two of you, maybe?" Susan suggested wanting just one night of sleep.

"Well…" She answered in a high pitch voice. "I'm not sure about tonight. How about I'll promise to try and make it happen earlier in the day so that it doesn't impede at night?"

Susan and Chuck looked between each other at the comment before Chuck looked back, "Oh my god, are you going to propose to her?"

"Ugh, am I really that easy to read?" Kara asked disappointed that she might already be found out by Lena.

Chuck's mouth opened and closed a couple of times not being able to find the words to speak.

"You two have been dating for what, six months, and you think you know she's the one you want to spend your life with?" Susan asked finding the words that were lost on Chuck.

"Well, when you put it like that I could understand the confusion, but while we've only been dating a short time, I've known Lena for years. Her and I have been best friends for a long time, and six months ago, it all came to light. I didn't want to admit that I was in love with my best friend, and neither did she." Kara explained to her two cousins. "Then my stupid plan brought what we were feeling into the light, and… the rest is history. When I look into the future, the person I see standing next to me, is Lena and I don't want to wait another second without her knowing that fact."

Chuck nodded in understanding, "That's beautiful," He answered with the most sarcastic look in his eyes as he wiped away a tear that didn't exist. Before he dropped the act and continued "And while I am so very happy for you Kara, if you two get it on during the night one more time, I swear to you that I will barge in on your escapade," He stated with force in his voice.

Kara nodded, "That's fair."

"The one thing I don't get. Why don't you guys go to the hotel like you did last time?" Susan asked the obvious question.

Kara looked at Susan confused, "How do you know about that?"

"I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when the two of you came in early that morning, and then I asked Alex later on and she confirmed it for me," Susan answered making her original question even more interesting now. "So.. why not do that again?"

Chuck looked from Susan to Kara, "Yeah, why not do that?"

Kara opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before answering, "That was a… a… moment in time where we had to…" She didn't know how to voice what happened that night without having to really say what happened.

"To…?" Chuck urged Kara to answer the question. "We're all adults here Kara, just spit it out."

Kara thought about it for a moment before she finally just answered the question, "It was initially Lena's idea but I shot it down because I thought someone might notice if we disappeared for some time but eventually, I needed to be alone with her without fear of being heard so… we went there. Which ended up backfiring on me, because I had to plow snow the next day on barely any sleep."

"So, why not do it again?" Susan asked once again. "You two are either incapable of keeping quiet while doing it, or the walls are too thin. Either way, why not just do that?"

"Because, we always stay here as a family so I couldn't just do that again," Kara argued her point in the conversation but she could tell that she was not going to win that one.

"That seems like an excuse," Chuck laughed at the answer that Kara provided. "Either way, as I said Kara, if you two do it again tonight, I'll be busting down your door."

"I don't believe that you would actually- Oh, that's right, you would," Kara started her response strong until she remembered what happened a couple of years ago with Jamie and Rory. Chuck barged in on them one time, and it stopped them, and everyone knew about it in the morning. "Okay, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." She gave a nod to confirm that she understood what they were saying.

Susan looked to the stairs behind Kara's head as someone was making their way down, "Speak of the devil."

Lena rounded the corner, looking at the two of them on the couch. She then walked over to Kara on the couch, whose back was faced to the stairs, she leaned down and placed a kiss on Kara's cheek, "Good morning."

"Morning," Kara's cheeks dusted pink from the affection as Chuck and Susan stared at her after they also said good morning.

Lena came back with her own cup of coffee and sat down next to Kara.

Kara was taken aback by Lena's fully dressed look, "Why are you already dressed? It's nine in the morning."

"I woke up, and you weren't there so I got dressed to go find you. Had I known that you were only down here, I would have thrown on some clothes as you seemed to have done," Lena explained her side of things. "So what are the three of you discussing down here?"

"Oh you know, the weather. Did you know that it's going to be really hot today, sounds like shorts and t-shirt weather. You know, I think I am going to get dressed, yes, dressed would be good," Kara rambled on as she got up and walked back into the kitchen to put her mug away before heading back to the stairs.

"Was it something I said?" Lena asked Susan and Chuck.

They shrugged and also got up and walked away leaving Lena to her cup of coffee alone.

XXXXXX

About an hour or so later, Kara was walking with Lena on a well worn path in the woods. It was the hiking path that Kara often found herself walking regardless of the weather when she was feeling singled out for not having someone here. That ended when Lena came the last time, but this was the one thing she wasn't able to share with her the time before and wanted to now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry anything?" Lena asked walking in front of Kara holding onto her water bottle.

Kara on the other hand had a backpack on her back that was filled with various things one might need on a hike. Snacks, lots of snacks mostly for Kara, water and Kara decided to bring a blanket for when they get to their destination. "Why don't we let the one of us that doesn't feel weight, carry the backpack, shall we? You just keep walking up the path and I'll catch you if you slip."

"I think you just want to watch me walk up the hill, see something you like back there," Lena looked back at Kara for a moment recognizing that Kara had in fact been staring at her butt even if only briefly.

"What do you want from me? You're the one that decided to wear those short jean shorts, with one of my tank tops over a sports bra. Plus your hair is tied back in a ponytail, leaving nothing to the imagination. At least the shorts I am wearing go to my knees," Kara tried to argue why she'd been staring but was failing miserably.

"And what's your reasoning for the tank top? Hmm," Lena asked loving the fact that she was able to bother Kara so easily. She knew why Kara was wearing a tank top, it was very hot outside, and she was far from complaining about it because it put Kara's muscular arms on full display. Her work as Supergirl was doing wonders on her physique and Lena enjoyed every second of it.

"Uh, it's hot outside. I'd be sweating bullets if I had a t-shirt on, and while I am sure you'd love that, it would not be comfortable for me," Kara pointed out the reasoning for her own tank top. She's just happy she brought extras because if she hadn't she surely would be wearing a t-shirt. "Now come on, times a wastin'."

Lena turned and continued on the path that Kara had directed her onto, "So Susan and Chuck really said we were too loud?"

Kara nodded behind Lena, "Yup, apparently we've never been as quiet as we both thought we were."

"They were definitely referring to you, darling," Lena chuckled at the sound that came out of Kara's mouth from the accusation.

"No way, if anyone is too loud, it's definitely you," Kara stated thinking she was most definitely right. "Why don't we prove that point, right now?" She unexpectedly used her super speed to pull Lena over to a tree, pinning her against it.

"Woah," Lena was caught off guard by the action. "What are you do-" She was cut off by Kara pushing her way forward and letting her lips coast over her ear, her hot breath creating heat in her belly.

"No one is around," Kara whispered into Lena's left ear before she sucked in her earlobe, her hands surrounded Lena's tank top moving under to connect with skin.

Lena closed her eyes at the feel of Kara's lips moving from her earlobe to just below, her fingers gliding along her own skin, she was about to give in when she heard someone's voice, "We can't." She stopped Kara, "Someone is coming down the path."

Kara looked past Lena and could see someone walking toward them in the distant, which reset her brain to start, "You're right. Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Lena leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kara's lips, before pulling back, "It's this place." She pulled her back onto the path and they continued to walk. "Ever since we arrived, it's like I can't get enough of you."

"Oh good, so I'm not the only one that feels like I don't have control of my own actions," Kara added to Lena thought about their time here this time around.

Lena turned back around for a moment, "You are not alone, darling." She turned back toward the path and after a minute or two the hiker that had interrupted them, passed them by and headed down the path behind them.

XXXXXXX

It was about an hour later and they finally arrived at the area Kara was directing them too. She had a couple of places she liked to go to, this one was her favorite in the summer.

Lena walked around the last tree, into a clearing that housed a lake and a beautiful waterfall coming from a cliff a few meters in the air, "Wow… How did you find this place?"

Kara walked past Lena to water's edge placing her bag on the ground, "Honestly, I found it by accident one time when I was flying around as Supergirl. Then when I came here, after a lot of trial and error, I found the path on how to get here. I thought you might like it because of how secluded it is, plus it allows a nice…" She turned back around to face Lena and her sentence lost all meaning at the sight in front of her.

Lena held a little black box in her hands, it's meaning clear as day. "Kara, I know this may seem sudden, but I have loved you for longer than you know, and when it was revealed to me that you felt the same, I was over the moon." She laughed for a second, looking away bashfully before looking back, "I went looking for the perfect ring, the day after we returned in National City because even though you and I have only been dating for a short time, I don't need more time to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She moved a little to get down on one knee comfortably on the rocks edge, before she opened the box revealing a ring, "Kara Zor-el, in front of this beautiful waterfall, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Kara laughed as the words finally left Lena's mouth, she put up her finger to Lena, "Hold that thought." She reached down and unzipped the backpack, pulling out a little white box before walking back over to Lena. "Great minds think alike," She opened the box, revealing an equally gorgeous engagement ring.

Lena's confused look turned into a grin, "You brought me here to propose?"

Kara nodded, "So, of course I will do you the honour of becoming your wife."

Lena stood up so fast and crashed into Kara's open arms it was as though she too had superspeed. "You said yes," She almost couldn't believe it. She asked the question, but she wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Of course I did," Kara pulled back from the hug. "I love you." She leaned in and connected their lips in a brief but passionate kiss. She pulled back moments later, "Okay, so the rings, I guess we both get to wear engagement rings," She added as she blinked back her tears of joy, wiping at her eyes as she opened her box again.

The ring Kara had for Lena was a simple white gold band with a single cut diamond. She had gotten the idea for the ring from Clark. He had made his ring for Lois years ago, so she decided to do the same. Which created a personal element to the ring like no other. The box, she borrowed from Alex.

Kara picked up the ring from the box, and carefully placed it on Lena's left ring finger. "Phew, it fit," she sighed relieved that it fit.

"It does fit nice, thank you," Lena answered as she reached for the ring in her box. The ring was also a white gold band, but it was twisted around, one branch smooth and clear, the other rough and braided twisted together creating one single band. With a fourteen carat diamond at the top. She also placed it on Kara's left ring finger. "A perfect fit, you should also know that I have been talking with Brainy to try and get your ring to work with your supersuit."

Kara looked at Lena confused, "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to have to think about removing your ring before you decide to save someone. So Brainy and I are trying to find a way for it to mask your ring when you are Supergirl. When you become her, your ring will still be there theoretically, it just wouldn't be visible. At least that is what I am trying to do, whether that actually happens, that's unknown," Lena explained shrugging at the concept maybe not working.

Kara smiled at the idea of it working, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

Lena scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "No, I don't think you have." She wrapped her hands around Kara's waist as she looked upon her.

"I love you," Kara stated once again as she pulled Lena into her, connecting their lips again. She had no intention of letting go this time however, that desire was back tenfold. She pulled at Lena's tank top now, pulling them back, "Do you think we are secluded enough?" She asked in between kisses.

Lena didn't even look around and she answered with, "Yes." She could feel it too, this fire that she needed to touch Kara, she needed to feel her hands on her skin, her lips on her center, she needed it all.

Kara was pulling Lena back with the intention to grab the blanket from the backpack, but what she didn't intend for was what happened next. She took one too many steps back, and felt the rocks disappear from below her as her foot stepped on the edge of a rock and her momentum threw them back and into the water. "Oh no.." Her back hit the water, Lena coming down with her as she did.

The water was a lot warmer than either of them had anticipated it to be so when they surfaced it didn't cool them off one bit.

Lena surfaced moments before Kara, but as soon as she did, Lena moved back into her embrace, "You liked yesterday so much you wanted to recreate it, did you?" She smirked before wrapping her hands around Kara's neck and pulling her back to her. Their lips connecting with passion.

Kara treaded water backwards until her back hit one of the edges of the little lake, she was able to gain traction from the rocks below so she could wrap her arms around Lena's middle pulling her body flush with her own. "You have to admit that yesterday in the lake was exciting," Kara answered as Lena moved her lips to Kara's neck and began sucking at moments. She couldn't leave a mark on Kara's skin, but that didn't mean she didn't try.

Lena smiled into her movements, and was about to respond when she felt what she was sure was Kara's fingers and hand running over her center. She pulled back and from the look on Kara's face, she was right, "Oh, you-" She was cut off when Kara's thumb connected with her clit, pleasure coursing through her body. She leaned back into Kara's embrace, connecting their lips again, her tongue glided over Kara's bottom lip asking for entrance and once it was granted, Kara pushed a finger into Lena's core. Which caused her to moan into Kara's mouth.

Even in the water, Kara moving her fingers in and out created a friction that Lena was still not used too. Sure she could move her fingers faster than any normal human but it was more than that. Maybe it was the love she had felt for the hero, maybe it was something else, but she knew she would never get used to being with Kara on this level.

And just as it happened every other time, Kara moved her fingers just enough inside, curling them at the best moment, hitting just the right spot and Lena's orgasm ripped through her body. Lena had to hold onto Kara's frame to keep herself from losing all sense of grip and letting herself fall back into the water.

Lena's orgasm was still coursing through her body as she asked, "How are you always so good at that?"

Kara didn't answer as it seemed rhetorical, and slowly moved her fingers coaxing her orgasm to hold on just a little longer, creating a pleasure that she had gotten really good at creating. She moved her fingers against Lena's clit again, in an attempt to work her back up.

It worked.

Lena was moaning within seconds of Kara rubbing her fingers over Lena's clit. She stared into deep blue eyes as she felt Kara working her magic, her fingers slipping back inside again, her thumb running circles over her clit, creating a new found pressure that Lena was starting to live for. It didn't matter where this happened, work, home, here, there, she wanted it, she almost needed it.

She couldn't feel which way was up or down, side to side from the way Kara was moving her fingers, in and out, her thumb moving side to side, she was so very close to another orgasm bursting out of her. And it did. Kara did that thing with her fingers, the curl and that was it. Lena was done for, her body convulsed as Kara slowly moved her fingers within her until she was sure the orgasm was over and pulled her fingers from within out.

Kara smiled at the look on Lena's face as she leaned in and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

Lena ran her hands over Kara's body, down to her shorts, her fingers easily made their way past Kara's underwear, and connected with her clit. It didn't take long, for Lena's long slender fingers to move against Kara's core and bring her off her own cliff.

It should have taken longer but Kara always gets so worked up when she's the one trying to make Lena's orgasm. Since it was two times, it didn't take Lena much before Kara's orgasm ripped through her own body.

They stayed in each other's arms for an extra couple of minutes, letting their lips glide against each others lips every so often.

Kara let her lips coast over Lena's lips once more, "Do you want to go back yet?"

Lena looked up into blue eyes, "Sure, I am sure your family is wondering what your answer was." She stated as she moved to get out of the lake, finally realizing she didn't have her shorts on, "Uh, Kara…"

Kara looked over to Lena's naked bottom half, "Oh right. I did wiggle you out before, I'm sure they are somewhere in the water, I'll find them." She was gone as she dunked under the water. In a minute or two she was back up with Lena's panties and shorts. "Here you go."

"I didn't even feel you take them off," Lena was so confused that she didn't feel the motion happen.

"I used my speed, you definitely wouldn't have felt that," Kara added to her original statement as she pulled herself out of the water onto the waters edge, water dripping off of her as she did. She stood back up and helped Lena as well once her clothes we back on.

"So what did you mean by, my family is probably wondering what my answer is?" Kara asked as she picked up the backpack that was discarded on the edge of the pool. She also tossed both ring boxes into her bag as well.

"Well, I had enlisted Alex in getting me one of your rings for sizing requirements," Lena stated as she wrung out her tank top to get it to start drying.

"I don't wear many rings," Kara pointed out the error in her story.

Lena nodded, "Yes, Alex had quite the time trying to get something that was your ring size. Was she acting a little odd the last couple of months?"

"Not more than usual," Kara said not remembering any weird antics with Alex the last couple of months.

Lena chuckled at that, "Alex says differently." She turned to head back toward the path leading back to the house.

Kara chased after Lena, "What do you mean, she says differently?"

Lena shrugged, "Alex said she had to try many tactics to get your ring size. Her final one was sneaking into your apartment."

"What? When did she sneak into my apartment?" Kara asked very confused that she didn't know any of this information and felt very in the dark.

"Ironically it was one of the times I stayed over at your place. It worked out for her though, because she was able to slip the piece of paper in my purse and then left." Lena explained based on what Alex had told her.

They both headed back down the pathway talking about all the antics that lead to them getting engaged.

XXXXXX

Once they get back to the cabin they were met with a lot of congratulatory hugs, and excitement.

"So, who asked first?" Alex asked once Kara and Lena were free of all the cousins, aunts and uncles.

"I asked Kara to marry me first," Lena answered Alex's question still a little surprised she was able to beat Kara to it.

Alex pumped her fist in excitement, "Yes, Brainy owes me a hundred dollars now."

"Wait, you bet against me?" Kara asked kind of shocked but not really that shocked, because Alex liked to bet against the odds.

Alex nodded, "I put a lot of effort into getting your ring size, it was the least I could do. Especially since it was so easy to steal one of Lena's rings." She received a look from Lena, "What? I put it back. Geez."

"Honey, oh you finally did it," Eliza made herself known walking from behind Kara and Lena and appearing at Kara's side to the front to look at Kara's ring. "It's beautiful."

Kara looked from Eliza to Lena, "Wait, you knew too?"

Eliza looked from Lena back to Kara, "Yes, Lena got ahold of me a couple of months ago asking me for my blessing for her to ask you to marry her."

"Sooo… both you and Alex knew that Lena was going to propose to me as well that I was going to propose to her, and neither of you thought to mention anything?" Kara asked curious to know her answer to the question.

Eliza shook her head back and forth, "Of course I wasn't going to say anything, and neither was your sister. But I do have to say, I thought it might happen here since this place holds so much for the both of you. It was just a matter of who."

"Ooooo.. It finally happened," Auntie Bertie walked into the conversation behind Eliza. "Was it Lena that asked?"

"How is it that my entire family didn't think I would propose first?" Kara asked confused that each new person that appeared all thought Lena would ask her first.

Bertie walked in and placed a hand on Kara's right shoulder, "Oh dear, it's because we like Lena more than you," she said with a smile, clearly not being truthful.

"Yeah, Lena's awesome," Susan added from the kitchen as she was making some food with Alex. They turned toward the voice, "What? She got me a low level position at L-Corp. I'll always be grateful to her for that."

Bertie looked from Susan back to Lena and Kara, "You know we love you Kara, but we're all just so excited to welcome Lena to the family. She'll be apart of our crazy Danvers Clan. Lena, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Lena smiled at the comment, "I do."

"Good, now you just have to make it to the wedding and say that, and you'll be one of us," Bertie stated with a warm smile.

Chuck walked into the house with his swim trunks on, a towel over his shoulder, "Oh, there you guys are. Any of you want to come out on the lake with me? My dad was pulling me on the tube, it's a lot of fun." He noticed the shiny ring on Kara's finger, "Lena, you did it finally."

"You too? What about all of what you said this morning about it being too soon?" Kara asked so confused that so many people of her family were on Lena's side.

"Meh, that was all a show. Now come on," He waved at them to follow him.

Kara looked over at Lena, "He is right. It is a lot of fun, I'm going to go up and change, you want to come along?"

Lena smiled, "Sure, if anything I could sit on the boat and watch you guys fall off."

Kara chuckled as she made her way to the stairs, "I think you'll get on the tube." She said as Lena followed her up the stairs.

When they got to the room, they quickly changed and before leaving Kara removed her ring and placed it on the nightstand, "What? I don't want to accidentally lose it in the water." She explained herself to Lena was looking at her confused.

"Good point," Lena removed her ring as well and placed it on Kara's on the nightstand.

"Okay, let's go," Kara grabbed their towels and headed back down the stairs with Lena in tow. Alex, Susan and Kelly following soon behind as the five of them headed to the water.

It will always be the holiday getaway that brought them together, but what kept them together was the love that they both felt for each other. Now, they get to spend the rest of their lives experiencing all the challenges that might come their way.

**The End to The Holiday Getaway **


End file.
